South Park Prision
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: La vida es cruel, siempre lo es y esta vez no es una paranoia mía. Un crimen sin resolver, una prisión entre la nieve, y unos ojos azules tan hermosos como misteriosos. Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak y estoy preso en la Prisión South Park por un crimen que no cometí. Multipairing
1. Prólogo

**Buenas tardes, aquí os traigo un fic que no se cuanto dure. Iba a subirlo antes pero no tengo tiempo material, esto de ir a la universidad es una mierda, nos quieren matar, estoy segura. En fin, sin más dilacion os dejo el relato, dedicado a Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith.**

_Oh, dios, no sé como empezar esto, aún me pregunto por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto, pero bueno, el doctor Michels me lo recomendó para relajarme, y quiero hacerle caso, dios mio, tengo tanto estrés encima que tiemblo tanto que parezco, ngh, un vibrador, y el tic de mi ojo derecho va a peor, buscar mi centro vale, pero, no mucho cuando tienes al gordo del alcaide Cartman cantando Lady Gaga por la megafonía seguramente creyendo que tiene el micrófono desconectado. Craig dice que es un imbecil, y yo le creo, ¡oh, dios! Debería borrar esto, ¿qué tal si este diario caen en manos de ese gordo? Seguro me cogerá, me violará, para luego matarme, y descuartizarme, y después cocinarme y servirme como alimento, ¡Ahhhhhhh! No quiero que eso pase, no quiero ser comida de rancho. Seguro que mi carne no sabe bien, o todos enloquecen y acaban comiendose entre ellos como esos bichos que salen en la serie que Clyde nos ha logrado de estraperlo llamada The Walking Dead y acabarán todos muertos y los que sobrevivan los mataran de un tiro en la cabeza. _

_Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, no quiero que cuando mi compañero llegue me vea en medio de una crisis de pánico, no sería la primera vez, pero esta vez no hay nada que me la cause. Pero será mejor que me presente. _

_Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak y tengo dieciocho años, tengo el pelo rubio siempre desordenado, mis ojos son verdes, casi con un persistente tick en el ojo derecho que aumenta cuando me pongo más nervioso, mi cuerpo es pálido y delgado, aunque estoy bien formado gracias a que hacía atletismo no voluntario, vease que me tocaba huir de los bastardos de mi instituto desde que estaba en tercer grado porque se metían conmigo, y desde hace tres meses estoy encerrado en la prisión de Denver acusado del homicidio de una de las chicas más populares de mi curso, Bebe Stevens, un crimen que y jamás cometí._

**Se que es cortito, pero los inicios me gusta hacerlos así. Espero que os guste. Nos vemos el domingo con el primer capítulo**


	2. No hay justicia

**Hola a todos. Como prometí aquí traigo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. El fic se actualizara cada dos días...salvo problemas mayores, véase universidad (últimamente me siento como Tweek, es demasiada presión). Espero que so guste, vuestras opiniones son bien recibidas. **

_**No hay justicia en el mundo**_

_"Ningún vencido tiene justicia si lo ha de juzgar su vencedor" _

_Francisco Quevedo_

Día 475 de encerramiento

_Yo nunca he sido un chico normal, nací en el seno de una familia donde mis padres estaban más pendientes de que su negocio de café saliera a flote que de mi, cada vez que pedía ayuda, ninguno de ellos me la daba, cuando pedía un consejo, siempre me contaban historias a medias que nunca tenían un final o mi padre empezaba con sus alegorías del café, el cual llevaban dándome de tomar desde los tres años, haciéndome un chico nervioso y con constantes temblores que mi madre achacaba a un TDHA o Trastorno de la Hiperactividad. _

_Crecí con constantes temblores en mi cuerpo y haciendo pequeños ruidos catalogados como gemiditos que a veces acababan en gritos, siempre nervioso, siempre alerta y puede que hasta siendo paranoico. Esto me costó que no tuviera amigos, nadie quería acabar cerca del rarito de Tweek, del chico vibrador, del adicto al café o la cocaína, al de las conspiraciones de aliens roba penes o gnomos que robaban calzoncillos a las tres de la mañana,¡ esto último lo sé , es veridico, he visto a esos bichos a las tres de la mañana, cuando todos duermen robarme la ropa!. Pero esto también me costó que la gente más mayor empezara a meterse conmigo. _

_Recuerdo que estando en tercer grado iba a por mi dosis diaria de café, me había vuelto un adicto de tanto consumirlo desde los tres años, en un intento de mis padres para que no les molestara, aunque la versión oficial era para que amara el café tanto como ellos. Llevaba mi termo en las manos listo para beber ese néctar tan adictivo como destruido, cuando al girarme de mi casillero, acabé estampándome con el pecho de un alumno de sexto y vertiendo mi café en él, fue mi sentencia de muerte. _

_Recuerdo todavía como corrí por mi vida, como al final me atraparon y me apalearon hasta que se quedaron a gusto, aún hay veces que recuerdo la cara de ese chico sobre mi, llamándome desde marica hasta lúnatico, pasando por esquizofrénico. Mis padres hablaron con la directora esa vez, y los chicos fueron expulsados, pero eso solo me causo más dolor, ahora era un chivato, un objetivo, y las trastadas en mi contra se sucedieron, a cada cual más cruel que solían acabar conmigo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi casa o hacia la cafetería de mis padres. Así pasaron nueve años hasta llegar a mi penúltimo año de preparatoria que fue cuando la conocí, su nombre era Bárbara Stevens, Bebe, para los amigos, una chica rubia de ojos azules que era la mujer más codiciada desde la primaria. Fue un día de primavera cuando ella acabó emparejada conmigo en un trabajo de arte, donde teníamos que hacer un reportaje fotográfico de paisjajes que nos gustasen, se puede decir que nos hicimos amigos, ella aguantaba mis ticks y mis paranioas, yo aguantaba sus molestas charlas sobre zapatos y moda y también sobre sus miedos. Descubrí en ella una amiga, alguien que igual que yo sufría._

_Bebe nunca había tenido una vida facil, su madre y su padre estaban más ocupados en otras cosas que en hacerla caso, su madre solo la hizo caso cuando empezó a ser mujer y solo para darle dinero para sujetadores y para darle una charla sobre el sexo que acabó por traumatizarla un poco. No tenía amor en su casa, y trató de buscarlo en el colegio en sus amigas, pero ellas solo estaban con ella por que vestía bien y era popular, no porque verdaderamente la quisieran, ellos no sabían nada de ella, no sabían que quería ir a la universidad de Wasington y estudiar allí para ser una bióloga marina, no sabían sus sueños, sus anhelos, eso solo lo sabía yo que la escuchaba. Bebé fue mi amiga entre trabajos de arte y tazas de café caliente, y juntos trazamos un plan en la cafetería de mis padres, el plan era salir de nuestra mierda de pueblo e irnos lejos, a Wasington, a la universidad, escaparnos de este mundo de mierda que teníamos y cumplir nuestros sueños, ella ser biologa marina y yo siendo psicologo, si, quería ser psicólogo, y no me avergüenzo. Sin embargo no pudo ser. _

_Aquel día llovía, yo apenas había dormido algo en toda la noche por culpa de los gnomos de los calzoncillos, había logrado acabar con varios de ellos, pero no había podido evitar que me robaran mi último par de calzoncillos, la bronca de mi madre iba a ser épica. Sin embargo lo que llegó ese día no fue la voz de mi madre, sino las alarmas de los coches de policía y los gritos de un agente que amenazó con tirar la puerta de mi casa, para luego entrar con toda la tropa a mi casa, tirando a mi madre al suelo y sacándome a mi de la cama de donde no me había movido. _

_-¡¿Se puede saber que pasa?!-gritó mi padre desde la puerta viendome a mi revolverme en el suelo y temblando al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¡quítese de encima de mi hijo!_

_-No puedo señor Tweak, estoy aquí para detenerlo. -dijo el policía a mi espalda. _

_-¡Gyaa! ¡No he hecho nada! -grité yo. _

_-Tweek Tweak -me levantó y me obligó a salir de mi habitación,- estás acusado del asesinato de Bárbara Stevens. _

_Y yo ya no oí más de lo que dijo, Bebe estaba muerta, mi única amiga había muerto, sentí pena por ella, tantos sueños que no se llevarían a cabo. Me llevaron al coche de policía y me metieron en él sin miramientos, mientras mi madre y mi padre les gritaban clamando mi inocencia, era la primera vez que les veía así de preocupados por mi. _

_El interrogatorio no fue para nada bueno para mi, casi me muero de los nervios, acabé colapsando de un ataque cuando el hombre que me interrograba empezó a ponerse agresivo conmigo y a gritarme para hacerme confesar algo que no había hecho, yo había estado toda la noche con los gnomos roba calzoncillos pero no me creyó, es más, igual que otros antes que él, me llamó lunático, ¡y yo no soy un lúnatico! Ngh, ¡No estoy loco! ¡los locos son ellos que no ven que su ropa no desaparece en la lavadora sino que es robada mientras duermen!. Al final fui llevado a juicio, a pesar de que la única prueba que tenían en mi contra era una taza de café que le había regalado a Bebe por su cumpleaños y nuestros planes para irnos a Wasington. Ya sabemos como es la justicia en muchos casos, solo buscan una cabeza de turco, y esa resulté ser yo, un desadaptado con probable esquizofrenia _

_-Seguro que ella te dijo que no iba contigo, y la mataste-me acusó el abogado de la familia Stevens, yo me encogí en mi sitio, no me gustaba que me gritaran, mi cuerpo temblaba con gran violencia y el tick de mi ojo se hizo más persistente.- te dolió que te dieran calabazas, ¿eh?, tanto como para matarla. _

_-No ngh, yo, ¡ah! No maté a Bebe, no, ngh te...tengo motivos para ello -dije yo como pude, estaba muy nervioso. _

_-mentiroso, esto es un crimen pasional, la mataste tú, pequeño lunático, asesino psicópata-me acusó el hombre y yo notaba las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. _

_-¡No!_

_-¡Protesto!-gritó mi abogado-¡está insultando y coaccionando a mi cliente!_

_-Se acepta-dijo el juez y el otro abogado se calmó un poco. _

_Las acusaciones siguieron en mi contra,poniendo a todo el mundo en mi contra, diciendo que yo había matado a Bebe cuando me había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella no eran correspondidos, que ella se había negado a irse conmigo y que por eso yo la había apuñalado repetidas veces con unas tijeras hasta matarla. ¿pero como lo hubiera podido hacer yo? ¡Jesucristo!, si no podía ni ver la sangre, ¿sabéis la de cantidad de enfermedades que porta ese líquido rojo? ¿lo que cuesta quitarlo de la ropa? ¡si mi madre me viera con la ropa manchada me mataría ella o me vendería como esclavo!. _

_El juicio fue largo y ni siquiera los veinte vasos de café que me tomé lograron apaciguarme, y sentí que el aire me faltaba cuando el juez pidió que nos pusieramos en pie para que dictaminara mi sentencia, me levanté temblando tanto que las esposas que tenía en las manos no paraban de hacer ruido, notaba las miradas de todo el mundo en mi y el odio grabado en ellas, mis ojo derecho no cesaba su tic, y de mis labios salían aquellos molestos sonidos y medios gritos, acabé llevándome las manos al pelo y tiré de él,¡todo esto era demasiada presión!. _

_-Tras mucha deliberación, he dictaminado mi sentencia -habló el juez y yo miré a mi abogado, que me tomó la mano sin mirarme- Tweek Tweak, te declaro culpable de asesinato -Jesucristo- y te condeno a nueve años de prisión en South Park Prision. -y dio un golpe con el mazo. _

_No recuerdo nada más de ese momento que los gritos agónicos de mi madre llamandome mientras mi padre insultaba a la justicia de nuestro país, mi mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido, iba a ir a la cárcel, ¡iba a ser la carne fresca!, ¡todos me iban a mirar como un trozo de carne e iba acabar violado por un hombre calvo con barba, musculado y con tatuajes por los brazos! ¡Me convertiría en su puta, me tomaría todas las noches y acabaría muriendo por la sífilis o el sida! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Iba a morir en un lugar horrible por algo que no he hecho!, ¡era demasiada presión!, así que al final me dio un ataque de pánico y acabé desmayándome en brazos de mi abogado. _

_No soñé nada, todo estaba oscuro en el mundo de la inconsciencia, y cuando desperté el panorama que me esperaba no era mejor, estaba dentro de un camión con barrotes que me permitía ver el paisaje nevado cercano a aquella prisión llamada South Park._

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por su atención. Nos vemos el martes **


	3. La prisión

**Hey, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**

**La prisión**

_**"La prisión me había robado la libertad pero no los recuerdos."**_

**Nelson Mandela**

_La prisión de South Park era un gran recinto que según había oído antes había sido un pueblo, pero que gracias a __la creciente delincuencia en el país, sobretodo en este área, habían redistribuido a los habitantes y usado el pueblo para construir la prisión más grande jamás conocida. El antiguo pueblo estaba completamente rodeado por verjas y las casas y tiendas habían sido destruidas en su gran mayoría para hacer los pabellones de presos._

_El camión en el que era trasportado se detuvo ante las verjas y escuche como las rejas se abrían y alguien empezaba a hablar, al oir los pasos acercarse a la puerta del container retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la frialdad del metal, no quería salir, por dios, ¡iba a acabar violado o algo peor! ¡Jesucristo, no quería bajar, no quería estar ahí! ¡yo no había hecho nada!. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un par de hombres de cabellos rojos, ojos verdes y muchas pecas repartidas por la cara. Me apegué más a la pared temblando, llevandome las manos al pelo, tirando de él, iba a acabar por arrancarmelo. _

_-Tú, ven aquí- dijo uno de ellos con la voz calmada- no hagas las cosas más difíciles. -pero yo no me podía mover, el otro pelirrojo de cabello repeinado soltó un suspiro y se internó en el contenedor. _

_-Venga, no tenemos todo el día-me dijo con voz amable, yo solo podía temblar soltando diversos grititos, al final fue él quien me levantó y junto a su compañero me llevaron fuera del camión. _

_Hacía un frío infernal fuera del camión, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, era un paisaje de película de terror, me revolví en brazos de los pelirrojos, no quería entrar a ese lugar. _

_-¡gyaaa! ¡déjenme, yo no hice nada, no quiero estar aquí! -empecé a gritar mientras me arrastraban hacia el edificio-¡ me van a violar y cogeré el Sida y mis padres me odiarán y no vendrán nunca a verme y moriré solo en una celda entre horribles sufrimientos! ¡Jesucristo piedad, no quiero morir!_

_-Este chico es divertido, ¿no crees Xavier? -dijo el que me arrastraba por la derecha con una sonrisa divertida. _

_-Y que lo digas Tom- aguantó una carcajada _

_Me arrastraron por un camino de nieve haciendo que esta se colara por el bajo de mi pantalón, si no moría violado lo haría congelado. Al final logramos llegar al pabellón principal, donde tras una mesa de escritorio de metal había un hombre extraño, de cuerpo muy fino cubierto por el uniforme azul de policía, pero con una cabeza enorme, que estaba rellenando lo que parecían unos formularios. _

_-Señor Mckay traemos al nuevo-dijo Tom soltándome junto con Xavier y posicionándose cada uno detrás de mi, no podía huir. El hombre alzó su gran cabeza y me miró de arriba a abajo. _

_-¿Tweek Tweak? -asentí- Mkay, ahora te voy a dar una bolsa para que dejes tus objetos personales y tu ropa ¿Mkay?, luego pasarás a la sala de allí -señaló una puerta de metal en un lateral de la sala- y esperarás ahí hasta que vengan a por tí y te den tu ropa de preso, ¿Mkay?-hurgó en un cajón y sacó una bolsa de basura que me tendío- ahora desnudate ¿Mkay?-le miré con pánico, debía estar bromeando, pero su mirada me decía que no era así. ¡De verdad querían que me desnudara ahí en medio! ¡y con él frío que hacía!- ¿puede hacerlo o le pido a los señores que le ayuden?-negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería que nadie me tocara. _

_Me quitaron las esposas para que pudiera desvestirme y llevé mis manos a la camisa mal abotonada, notando las miradas de todos clavadas en mi, temble el doble, ¡era demasiada presión estarme desnudando ahí en medio!, "aguanta Tweek" me dije tratando de desabotonar el botón de la camisa sin lograrlo por culpa de mi temblor. _

_-Ayudenle ¿Mkay? -pidió el cabezón a los dos pelirrojos, que se acercaron a mi, grité en cuanto me tocaron, haciendo que se alejaran de mi un paso, no me gustaba que me tocaran, lo odiaba, el contacto físico no era mi punto fuerte. _

_-Ngh, no me, ngh, Jesucrísto, no me toquen, yo puedo solo-pedí al borde de las lágrimas. _

_-Tranquilo- me calmó Tom- es solo para ayudarte. _

_Negué con la cabeza y tomando aire comencé a quitarme la ropa y a meterla en la bolsa de basura que el señor Mkay me había dado, no tenía objetos personales salvo una pulsera que me había regalado bebe con abalorios en forma de tacitas de café que ella misma me había hecho por mi cumpleaños, el primer regalo de alguien ajeno a mi familia, el primer regalo de una amiga, miré con pena la pulsera, quería quedármela, pero no podía, con gran dolor la dejé caer con cuidado en la bolsa junto con mis cosas. _

_-Bien, ahora, vete a la sala que te he dicho antes, ¿Mkay?, no tardarán mucho en atenderte. _

_Caminé tembloroso completamente desnudo, ni calzoncillos tenía,¡no era mi culpa, los malditos gnomos me robaron mi último par!, por lo menos uno de los pelirrojos se apiadó de mi y me puso su chaqueta por encima. Fuimos a la sala que había dicho Mkay, esta era de metal, y parecía el consultorio de un médico, tenía una camilla y una mesa con varios objetos que evité mirar para no entrar en una crisi de pánico. En el lado opuesto de por donde entré había otra puerta. _

_-Sientate en la camilla y espera-me indicó Xavier y yo le hice caso, tembloroso, antes de que ambos salieran de allí. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y por ella entraran tres personas, un hombre mayor medio calvo con gafas y bata blanca sobre el uniforme policial, un chico de unos treinta años de cabellos rojos rizados y cortos, con pecas y cara de psicópata y otro chico de ojos verdes afables y el pelo cubierto por un ushanka verde aunque pude ver un mechón rojo, ¡dios ese lugar estaba infectado de pelirrojos!, temble en el asiento. _

_-Bien señor Tweak, soy el señor Garrison -dijo el anciano que me miraba arriba abajo con una mirada de depredador y pervertido que solo me hizo temblar más- y vamos a proceder a su registro. _

_-¿re ngh registro? -inquirí encogiéndome más en mi lugar. _

_-Por si has ocultado algo dentro de tu cuerpo-dijo el pelirrojo mayor que luego descubriría se llamaba Scott Ternoman. Empecé a temblar, eso significaba que el hombre de la bata me iba a tocar _

_-Relájate, no te pasará nada-dijo afablemente el de ojos verdes y yo negué, no quería que me tocaran. _

_-Póngase en pie y quítese el abrigo -ordenó Garrison mientras se ponía unos guantes de latex, yo solo me encogí más y me puse a temblar, no quería que me tocara y menos con eso, ¿ y que si era alérgico al latex? Uno no sabía si era alérgico a eso hasta que se moría por una reacción.¡Jesucristo, Dios no quería morir tan pronto!-vamos que no tenemos todo él día. _

_-No me hagas ir ahí y quitarte la ropa yo -me amenazó Scott haciéndome temblar más. Entonces el otro chico dio un paso alante y se acercó a mi. _

_-Venga, cuanto antes hagas caso, antes pasará.-muy a mi pesar asentí y me baje de la camilla quitandome el abrigo, todos me miraron raro al no verme la ropa interior. _

_-¿y su ropa interior? -inquirió Garrison acercándose a mi y empezando a palpar mi cuerpo, haciéndome separar las piernas, cerré los ojos echándome a temblar mientras notaba sus manos ascender por mis muslos. _

_-Me la ngh robaron los ¡Ahhh! Gnomos -respondí sincero notando ya su mano en la raja de entre mis nalgas, noté como alguien me tomaba la mano, y supe que era el policía amable._

_-Ya veo -entonces metió su dedo en mi interior y grité mientras abría los ojos, dolía, era incómodo notarle hurgando en mi interior.- relájese- ¡¿qué me relajáse?! ¡¿quien demonios puede relajarse cuando tiene a un pervertido hurgándole el culo con los dedos?!- así dolerá menos- al final sacó los dedos y negó con la cabeza. -Señores Ternoman y Broflovski, tengo que pedirles que salgan, mi paciente parece muy nervioso por su presencia y no puedo examinarle bien en ese estado- ¡¿Nervioso por su presencia?!, ¡más bien aterrorizado por sus toques y la mirada que me mandaba!, mire a Broflovsky a los ojos, rogándole que no se fuera, que no me dejara solo con ese hombre, pero tanto él como Scott se marcharon de la sala dejándome solo con el pervertido, iba a violarme, yo lo sabía. -bien, acuestese en la camilla -me negué, no quería moverme- vamos, que no tengo todo el día. _

_Al final hice lo que me pedía, pensando en que los otros dos estaban al otro lado de la puerta y que si oían algo raro entrarían a salvarme, tenía que tener un poco de fe. Tragué duro cuando se volvió a acercar a mi y me miró de arriba a abajo, empezando a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, léntamente, temblé aún más, volvío a llegar a mis piernas y acercó su rostró al mio._

_-Abre las piernas y flexionlas-me ordenó con una voz ronca que me hizo soltar un gritito, le obedecí y él me lamió el oído- así es, muy bien señor Tweak_

_Sus manos viajaron a mi vientre, ¡Me iba a violar!, empecé a revolverme y cerré las piernas para que no tocara mis partes más privadas._

_-Venga señor Tweak, si colaborá lo pasaremos muy bien, siempre he tenido debilidad por los rubios jóvenes como usted -me confesó y yo solo pude gritar mientras él peleaba por hacerme abrir las piernas- venga, abra las piernas. _

_-¡No!-grité- ¡Jesucrito usted me quiere violar!, ¡Déjeme!_

_-Solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato. _

_-El buen rato lo vas a pasar en una celda si no te alejas de él ahora mismo -escuché entonces la voz de Kyle que había entrado al oir mis gritos junto con Scott, Garrison se alejó de mi entonces. _

_-No estaba haciendo nada-se defendió Garrison y yo solo atiné a coger el abrigo y correr al lado del Kyle, no quería estar cerca de ese hombre. _

_-No es la primera vez que esto pasa, ¿o tengo que recordarte los casos Pirrup o Stotch?-Scott se acercó al hombre-Esta sería tu tercera falta y ya sabes lo que el alcaide hace a los que cometen tres faltas. _

_-No, no por favor, juro que no lo he tocado-gritó presa del pánico el hombre mientras Scott se lo llevaba_

_-Encargate de esto Broflovsky-ordenó antes de salir de la sala con un Garrison que gritaba como si le fueran a matar, ¡Dios mio! ¡¿y si eso era lo que iban a hacer con él?!, ¡Iba a ser mi culpa su muerte, iba a ser un asesino indirecto y ahora si me pudriría en este lugar!_

_-Tweek, Tweek -me llamó el agente Broflovsky- cálmate, no va a pasar nada, ¿quieres algo?_

_-Café -pedí, era lo mejor para calmar mis nervios, él solo asintió. _

_Me dio ropa y una taza grande de café caliente, la cual deje a la mitad de un trago sin importarme abrasarme la boca, en cuanto ese líquido entró en mi organismo me calmé un poco y pude vestirme, gracias a Dios, el agente Broflovsky no me miraba. _

_-Lamento mucho lo de Garrison, creíamos que ya no hacía esas cosas-se disculpó_

_-Gah-gemí- gra ngh gracias por venir. -él negó_

_-Es mi trabajo ayudar -dijo con una leve sonrisa- me llamo Kyle. _

_-Un ¡Gya!, placer-dije dejando la taza de café vacía en la mesita donde estaban los útiles médicos. _

_-Bien, ahora tengo que explicarte algunas cosas, verás esta prisión tiene unas normas que tienen que cumplirse, es como un sistema de puntos, tienes tres puntos, si te portas mal tres veces los pierdes, es decir, si montas peleas, si tratas de suicidarte, si haces algo estúpido, o alguna cosa así pierdes un punto, uno por cada infracción. _

_-¿cómo Garrison?-pregunté y el asintió. _

_-Procura portarte bien y no te pasará lo que le va a pasar a él-me aconsejó- bien, las sirenas anuncian las horas de desayuno, comida y cena, durante el resto del tiempo puedes hacer lo que quieras, hay una biblioteca para los que quieren estudiar o talleres, todo estrechamente vigilado, así que no trates de robar nada o perderás puntos. ¿Lo has entendido?-asentí nuevamente y él me sonrió.-Pues entonces vamos, te llevaré a tu celda, voy a ver cual es -dijo acercándose a unos papees que había sobre una mesa con un lavabo-ugg_

_-¿que pasa? -pregunté repentínamente asustado, él se giró y me miró nervioso._

_-Nada, tranquilo-dijo, aunque el tembló de su voz me indicó lo contrario- vamos, te presentaré a tu compañero_

_Trague duro antes de internarme en la prisión junto con Kyle, los pasillos eran largos y oscuros hasta llegar al bloque de celdas, había muchas personas en ese lugar y todas me miraban. Vi a un grupo de siete pelinegros recluidos en una esquina fumando, todos ellos salvo dos, uno jovencito de ojos azules y otro más mayor de colmillos afilados y cabellos negro algo largo con las puntas verdes que en su regazo tenía a un chico que fumaba, con parte del pelo tenido de rojo, como si le hubieran partido la cabeza y de ahí le brotara la sangre, entre todos ellos había uno que destacaba, tenía el pelo rubio a media melena y estaba sobre el regazo de quien era el líder que tenía los ojos rojos. Había otro grupo conformado por un negro, un chico de cabellos castaños y miada amable, otro de cabellos castaños echados hacia atrás, uno de cabellos castaños, barba de dos días y grandes ojeras, adem aás de un rubio repeinado de ojos azules. Kyle me condujo a través de las escaleras a una celda a la que llamó a pesar de que las rejas estaban abiertas. _

_-Bueno, esta es tu nueva celda Tweek -me dijo con tono leve- portate bien y no causes problemas. _

_Miré dentro de la celda, y en la litera pude ver a quien era mi compañero, estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas colgándole, era alto y con el cuerpo bien formado con algunos músculos, su cabello negro estaba semioculto por un chullo azul con un pompón amarillo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los azules más profundos que había visto en mi vida. _

_-¿quien eres?-me preguntó con su voz ronca, profunda y nasal._

_- Tweek -respondí nervioso-¿y tú?_

_-Me llamo Craig, Craig Tucker_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, muchas gracias por leer Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en dos días<strong>


	4. Friends

**Buenas. Aquí os traigo el siguente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteís. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Dicho esto me voy, dios que presión, puta universidad, ni en huelga estoy libre**

**Friends **

_La primera vez que vi a Craig Tucker me quedé de piedra mirándole a los ojos, parado ante la que sería nuestra celda, sin dejar de mirarle y sin que él dejara de mirarme a mi. Temblé más nervioso que antes cuando él se bajó de la cama y di un gritito cuando le tuve parado ante mi, sus ojos azules profundo, como dos zafiros, me escrutaban de arriba a abajo, el muy hijo de su madre era más alto que yo por unos cuantos centímetros. Temblé más y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, ¡dios mio me iba a violar como había intentado hacer el viejo de Garrison!, quise tirarme de los pelos, pero una mano más grande que la mía lo impidió, Craig me había tomado de la mano. Le miré asustado, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando como un movil en vibración al que le acosan a mensajes. _

_-No te tires del pelo, tranquilo -me dijo como una orden, pero en un tono suave, yo solo pude asentir despacio, y bajar mis manos mirándole- No voy a hacerte nada. _

_-Gra..ngh...gracias-dije apartando la mirada, aunque no me fiaba de él, había algo que me hacía estar calmado en su presencia, apenas si tenía temblores. _

_-Será mejor que te acomodes, la litera de arriba es mía -me avisó mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y salía de la celda- no toques nada mío-me advirtió antes de perderse. _

_-Espera -pedí aunque no me hizo ni caso, y solo avanzó hasta descender por las escaleras dejándome solo, el muy bastardo. _

_Suspiré nuevamente nervioso y con mis constantes tiks que habían vuelto, miré mi cama, parecía que Craig no la había tocado nunca, me senté en ella y empecé a ver a mi alrrededor, la celda era pequeña, sin letrina, pero tenía un pequeño mueble sobre el cual había un reloj. Craig tenía algunos posters también, sobre paisajes naturales, había uno sobre una selva de Perú, pero que estaba rajado, al parecer, era el único que a Craig no le gustaba. Me levanté de la cama dispuesto a arrancarlo, si no le gustaba sería mejor quitarlo._

_-No deberías tocar nada-me dijo una voz amable haciendome dar un grito y girarme solo para encontrarme con el chico de color que había visto antes, tenía el pelo negro hecho rastas recogidas en una coleta y sus ojos negros, eran de los más amables que había visto en mi vida- Craig se enfadará_

_-Lo ngh lo siento_

_-No pasa nada -me sonrió acercándose y extendiendo su mano hacia mi- me llamo Token. Token Black_

_-Tweek Tweak-me presenté sin tomar su mano haciendo que él me mirara raro- no me gusta el contacto físico.-me excusé, ¿sabía acaso cuantas bacterias viven en la piel y pueden transmitirse?, ¡muchas! ¡Millones! ¡Y yo no quería morir por esas bacterias!. _

_-Tranquilo, entiendo.¿te apetece venir conmigo? Puedo enseñarte la prisión, te vendría bien. _

_-¡Hey Token!-llamó un chico a voz en grito, era otro de los que había visto, de cabellos castaños desordenados y ojos ambarinos- ¿vais a venir ya?_

_-Esperate Clyde, dios mio, ¿no podías estarte abajo tranquilo con Jason y los demás?-le riñó el negro. _

_-Es que tardabas mucho,-hizo un puchero que me hizo reir un poco, Clyde se giró hacia mi y me sonrió cortándome la risa de golpe- ¿así que tu eres el nuevo?-yo asentí y en menos de lo que se dice café ya lo tenía encima mía dándome un abrazo-encantado de conocerte. _

_¿Mi respuesta? Un grito destrozador de tímpanos y un empujon que le estampó contra las rejas de la celda, ocasionando las risas de Token y un leve llanto en Clyde mientras yo retrocedía hasta dar con la espalda en la pared, temblando de nuevo, iba a matarme, ¡dios mío iba a matarme!. _

_-No deberías haberle abrazado Clyde-rió Token limpiándose unas lagrimillas de los ojos- al nuevo no le gusta el contacto físico. _

_-¿Y yo que sé?-se limpió las lágrimas de dolor para luego mirarme- siento haberte asustado, no sabía que no se te podía tocar. -se volvió entonces a mirar a Token frunciendo el ceño- y tú ya podías haberme avisado. _

_-No he tenido tiempo, te has lanzado a por el en cuanto le has visto-se excusó Token- iba a ir ahora a presentaroslo, pero mírale, ahora mismo no creo ni que quiera salir. _

_-I..ngh...iré -dije separándome de la pared- pero ngh, no me toquéis. _

_-Tranquilo, no lo haremos. _

_Salimos juntos de la celda y me llevaron a donde estaba el resto de su grupo, y Token empezó a hacer las presentaciones. El chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros se llamaba Jason, y era un chico bastante calmado, pero al que no convenía enfadar. El rubio repeinado era de origen inglés y se llamaba Gregory, era el cantante del grupo, tenía una voz espectacular, y sus ojos eran azul cielo, y por último estaba el castaño de grandes ojeras, un francés llamado Christophe el cual al parecere tenía serios problemas con Dios. Todos ellos estaban dentro del grupo de Craig, el cual, como supe después había ido a conseguir un par de cigarros para Chistophe y para él. _

_-Así que tu eres el nuevo compañero de Craig-inquirió Gregory mirándome de arriba a abajo- tienes buena pinta, durarás más que los otros. _

_-¿los otros? -inquirí un tanto asustado._

_-Gregory -dijo con advertencia en su voz Token mirando mal al inglés. _

_-Craig ha tenido muchos compañeros-explicó Christophe- pero ninguno dura más de tres días con él, la excepción fue McCormic, ese duró un mes. _

_¡dios mio! ¡Estaba encerrado con un psicópata!, ¡me iba a matar, o algo peor!, ¡Dios, no quería estar con Tucker en la celda!. Sin darme cuenta empecé a temblar más y más, llevandome las manos al pelo y empezando a tirar de él hasta notando como algunos cabellos se desprendian y se quedaban entre mis dedos. _

_-Hey, tranquilo-me dijo Clyde con una leve sonrisa- no hagas caso a este franchute, Craig es un buen tipo, nos cuida, contigo hará lo mismo...siempre que no le toques las narices. _

_-Gha, yo no quiero morir_

_-No morirás-dijo Jason con una leve sonrisa- Craig no te matará. _

_Pasé el rato con ellos, comentándoles cosas sobre el mundo exterior, al parecer estaban completamente aislados a excepción de algunas cosas que conseguían de extraperlo, desde que habían entrado, algunos desde hacía más de tres años. Encontré en ellos unos buenos compañeros que no me miraban raro por mis ticks, ni por mis grititos, o por mis temblores. No se que hora sería cuando una alarma al más puro estilo Silent Hill empezó a sonar haciendome dar un bote en mi sitio. _

_-¡Es la guerra!-grité muerto de miedo, ocasionando la risa de ellos. _

_-Puede decirse que si-bromeó Token, entonces vimos acercarse a Craig que traía un par de cajas de cigarros en las manos- si que te has tardado. _

_-la puta de McCormik estaba demasiado liado tirándose a Butters como para antenderme de primeras-bufó tendiéndole una de las cajas a Christophe que le miró como si fuera un ángel caido del cielo, y es que la nicotina para el francés era algo que no se podía olvidar, era como yo con él café. Entonces Craig me miró- Veo que ya le habéis metido al grupo. _

_-Es tu compañero de celda,-dijo como si nada Clyde.- ¿Hemos hecho mal?_

_Entonces Craig me miró de nuevo de arriba a abajo, de manera tan penetrante que me hizo temblar mucho más, tirando de las mangas de mi uniforme naranja de preso y moridendome el labio hasta hacerme sangre. Fue entonces cuando Craig llevó una de sus manos a mi mentón y lo alzó, obligandome a verle directamente a los ojos, y como bien había pasado antes, me calmé, no hubo más temblores._

_-No te muerdas los labios, te estás haciendo sangre- me riñó de manera calmada antes de soltarme tras que yo asintiera- así mejor, vamos a comer, o los del grupo de Damien cogerán todo lo bueno. _

_Él empezó a andar y todos los demás le seguimos, pude oir a Clyde quejándose a Token sobre el porqué yo no había empujado a Craig cuando me tocó, y en cambio a él casi lo mato del empujón, pero esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. _

_La comida de la cafetería era horrible, ni siquiera el café era decente, pero necesitaba tanto uno que me dio igual lo mal que supiera, a decir verdad era un café demasiado aguado. Nos sentamos todos en una gran mesa y entonces Token empezó a explicarme todas las dudas que tuviera y aquello que necesitara saber para sobrevivir el tiempo que pasara en prisión, y su advertencia se resumía básicamente en una sola cosa. _

"_Nunca hagas enfadar a Eric Cartman"_

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo si logro hacer que doña inspi vuelva a mi, seguramente salga Eric y los otros. Aunque de momento ya tenemos al grupo principal. Muchas gracias por leer nos vemos en dos días<strong>


	5. EricCartman

**Hola a todos, sobre la hora límite pero lo he logrado, dios mio, que presión, creí que no me daba tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y espero que os guste. **

_**Eric Cartman, el alcaide fuertecito**_

_Eric Cartman es una persona de la que hay que guardarse, Craig me lo advirtió la misma noche en la que entré a la prisión, entre los gemidos de los presos que solo lograban alterarme, haciendo que Craig bajara de su litera y se sentara a mi lado, acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera un pequeño animal, triste e indefenso, hasta que me dormí. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intenté, no logré pasar desapercibido para el ser perverso que tenemos como alcaide...¡oh dios mio, debería borrar esto!, ¡Si Eric lo lee me matará y entonces mis amigos empezarán un motín y moriran! ¡y yo no quiero que mueran!¡No quiero ver morir ni a Token, ni a Clyde, ni a Jason! ¡Y sobretodo no quiero ver morir a Craig!¡él cuida de mi y huele muy bien! ¡Jesucristo! ¡no es que me pase el día oliéndole es solo que vivimos juntos y y, oh, Dios, yo no soy ningún pervertido!, ¡el pervertido de la prisión es Kenny, no yo!_

_Oh, dios, espero que Craig no lea esto jamás. _

_Como iba diciendo Eric Cartman es alguien de quien cuidarse. Habiendo nacido en South Park, fue criado únicamente por su madre, una puta que tras acostarse con el señor Ternoman, se quedó embarazada de ese engendro del mal, mal imitador de Lady Gaga. Eric, según me contó Kenny, amigo suyo de la infancia, fue criado solo por su madre, una madre amorosa que ponía la mano en el fuego por su hijo, a pesar de que este no le agradecía los esfuerzos que ella hacía, Eric era en realidad un niño mimado, con ideas nazis y muy manipulador, además de tener cierto sobrepeso que, del que según me dijeron, había logrado librarse con los años. _

_Cuando el gobierno de Colorado decidió destruir el pueblo, Cartman ayudó a encerrar a muchos de los que hoy en día son presos haciéndose guardia de la prisión. Antes de que él se volviera alcaide, la prisión estaba dirigida por una mujer llamada Victoria, a la que los presos adoraba, era buena con ellos, les ofrecía la posibilidad de reintegrarse en la sociedad, sin embargo la relacionaron con varios casos de asesinatos y fue mandada a prisión donde murió de una manera un tanto extraña, al día siguiente de su expulsión, Eric Cartman era el nuevo alcaide, se hizo con un ejercito de pelirrojos para controlar la prisión alegando su origen pelirrojo, teniendo como prueba a su medio-hermano Scott Ternoman, al que nombró mano derecha. Encerró a muchos de los antiguos ciudadanos de South Park ya fuera por motivos racistas, como con Token, clasistas, como con Kenny o nazis, como con Ike Broflovsky, el hermanito de Kyle, o simplemente porque en algún momento de su vida le llamaron "Gordo de mierda". _

_La primera vez que vi a Cartman fue al mes de llegar a la prisión, aprovechado que hacía sol y la nieve se había derretido, decidimos jugar al fútbol, en un equipo Craig junto con Token, Clyde, Jason, Chris, Stan Marsh y Greg, en el otro Damien, Michael, Pete, Firkle, Kenny y Mike, mientras sentados en unos bancos Ike Broflovsky, Pip, Butters y yo mirábamos, me hubiera gustado jugar, pero era tanta la presión de poder hacerlo mal que prefería mirar junto a los llamados "novias". El partido fue entretenido, ambos equipos estaban muy parejos, aunque no había ningún pique real, todos jugaban con lo que tenían. Fue justo cuando Token paró el disparo de Michael, que unas palmadas resonaron en el patio, llenándolo todo de silencio. _

_-Vaya, vaya, me sorprendes Token, no sabía que los malditos esclavos supieran como atrapar un balón- dijo una voz algo gangosa y dura, aún recuerdo el sonido de las botas resonando en la gravilla del patio y el sonido de los nudillos de Butters frotándose entre sí con nerviosismo, ¡dios, que presión!- los malditos negros deberían estar fregando este puto lugar, no jugando. _

_Pasó por nuestro lado en el banco, vestía el uniforme de guardia de prisión, un hombre más alto que yo y con el doble de masa muscular, aunque yo no es que sea musculoso. Tenía el pelo castaño bien peinado, y ojos castaños que mostraban una maldad, puede que mayor a la de Damien, a unos metros estaba Scott Ternoman junto con otros guardias pelirrojos, ni rastro de Kyle. Trague con miedo cuando me miró, porque pude ver en ellos un brillo que no me gustó nada. _

_Damien se acercó a Pip de manera disimulada y lo puso detrás de él, Butters casi corrió al lado de Kenny que lo recibió en sus brazos de una manera protectora, Firkle fue al lado de Ike y lo puso a su espalda mirando de una manera matadora a Eric, no sabéis en verdad cuanto odio puede caber en el cuerpo de ese pequeño gótico. _

_-Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien a pesar de todos, presos.-silencio- vamos, podéis hablar, fuímos amigos hace tiempo, ¿no es así Butters?-miró al pobre rubio que solo tembló de arriba a abajo haciendo que Kenny le apretara más entre sus brazos- te he hecho una pregunta. _

_-S si Eric -susurró Butters._

_Fue entonces cuando sentí que alguien se había acercado a mi, me tocó el brazo y di un pequeño gritito, Carman se giró a mirarme y me vio siendo cogido por el brazo por Craig, seguramente para alejarme de él, se relamió. _

_-Vaya, vaya, sabía que teníamos un nuevo, pero no sabía que era un puto vibrador -solo Scott se rió mientras que a mi se me subían los colores a la cara por la ira y la vergüenza- tu nombre. -no respondí y el se acercó más a mi- he dicho que me digas tu nombre, ¿además de vibrador eres sordo?_

_-Tweek-dije _

_-¿Tweek?, ¿cómo los adictos a la cocaína? Vaya, no serás también tú un puto adicto -no contesté, apretando los puños para no soltarle un guantazo- responde vibrador- se acercó más a mi y alzó la mano en dirección a mi cabello- ¡Contesta bicho raro!_

_Entonces sonó, un golpe, habían golpeado a Eric en la mano, pero no había sido yo, cuando mire aquella mano supe que se había liado, ¡Dios estabamos perdidos!, Craig, Craig había sido quien había golpeado la mano de Cartman para que no me tocara. _

_-No le toques- dijo con un tono amenazador, que hasta a mi me hizo temblar. _

_-No eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer o no -dijo y entonces Craig tuvo sobre si a Scott Ternoman y a mi me alejaron de él unos pelirrojos. -encargate de esto Scott. _

_-Lo que tú digas-sonrió Scott antes de esposar a Craig y llevárselo entre forcejos. _

_-Llevadme a Tweek a mi despacho-ordenó a los otros- vamos a enseñarle a ese estúpido de Tucker que yo hago lo que me da la gana. _

_Fui arrastrado mientras me revolvía gritando presa del pánico, vi a Pip querer acercarse pero Damien se lo impidió tomándole del brazo, mis amigos también lo intentaron, pero les salió al paso uno grupo de pelirrojos. _

_El despacho de Cartman era aterrador, una colección de posters nazis mezclados con algunos de Lady Gaga, una gran mesa de madera tras la cual había una silla reclinable, también tenía un armarito con muchos licores y copas. Fui tirado en el suelo sin piedad alguna, esposado como estaba no pude hacer nada, con un movimiento de cabeza Cartman hizo salir a los pelirrojos. Sentí un miedo atroz, ¿Que iba a hacerme Cartman?, ¿estaría bien Craig?, ¡Dios mio, todo esto era mi culpa, Craig solo me estaba defendiendo del gordo de mierda!. _

_-Verás Tweek -empezó a hablar Cartman tras servirse una vaso de whiski -en esta prisión imperaba el desorden antes de que yo llegara- ¿quieres tomar algo?-me ofreció con sospechosa amabilidad, yo solo negué, lo que quería era ver a Craig- ¿seguro?, bueno, está bien. Como iba diciendo, en esta prisión imperaba el desorden, esa puta de Victoria no era lo suficientemente dura, creía que los presos podían reintegrarse -rió con amargura- algo muy noble por su parte, pero que no es real, esas bestias con las que tratas son incapaces de vivir en sociedad, y si queremos mantenerlos quitecitos hay que usar la mano dura, ¿entiendes?-no dije nada- yo no soy malo porque quiera, sino porque tengo que serlo-dijo de una manera tan convincente que hasta podría haberle creído- tienen que respetar mi autoridad, como tu amigo Craig, no ha debido golpearme._

_-Craig creyó que ngh, ¡Jesucristo! Ibas a hacerme daño -defendí a mi amigo. _

_-¿por que iba a dañarte, yo, Tweek?-inquirió- no me has hecho nada, aunque seas un asqueroso asesino. _

_-Yo, ngh, no soy un asesino-dije molesto. _

_-Eso díselo a Bebe, espera, que no puedes, porque está muerta-rió de manera desagradable, quería partirle la cara, pero sabía que si lo hacía algo peor me pasaría. -¿como fue apuñalarla?, ¿te gustó, maldito sádico?-se acercó a mi dejando de lado el whiski- ¿ te excitaste?, pero espera, ¿las putas como tú tienen pene?, estoy seguro de que no, marica -y entonces empezó a tocarme, y puedo jurar que fue la experiencia más asquerosa de toda mi vida, mucho peor que cuando me tocó Garrison. Cartman metió sus manos por entre mis pantalones mientras que yo cerraba las piernas y me revolvía para evitar que me tocara_

_-¡Déjame!-grité dándole un rodillazo en la cara logrando que se apartara de mi, él retrocedió con una mano cubriendo su nariz de la cual brotaba sangre._

_-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó antes de lanzarse contra mi. _

_Aún tengo pesadillas con ese momento, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa, grité y me revolví lo más que pude, pero poco podía hacer esposado, ¡Iba a violarme! ¡Yo no quería perder mi virginidad así! gracias a lo que fuera, alguien entró a la habitación para librarme del pelirrojo. _

_-Vaya, gordo, ¿tan poco sexo te da Scott que tienes que tratar de violar a los presos?-dijo la voz de la sabiduría, Kyle Broflovsky. _

_-Cierra la boca, judío de mierda- dijo sin quitarse de encima mía. _

_-¿Debería llamar a Scott y decirle lo que estabas haciendo?-inquirió y vi como Cartman se tensaba sobre mi- eso creía, quítate de encima culón. _

_-¿que coño quieres?-dijo quitándose de encima mía. _

_-Mackey te estaba buscando para no se del papeleo, parece urgente._

_-Tsk, ese puto cabezón es un jodido inútil, encargate de llevar a Tweek a su celda y -le miró amenazadoramente antes de salir- ni una palabra a Scott. _

_-Si si, tranquilo gordo_

_-¡Que no me llames gordo, judío de mierda!_

_-¿estas bien Tweek?-me preguntó Kyle acercándose a mi y poniéndome bien la ropa, asentí- ven voy a llevarte a tu celda. _

_-¿donde está Craig?_

_-Sigue con Scott -me tiré del pelo y Kyle sonrió un poco- no te preocupes, Tucker es un tio duro. _

_Asentí y me llevó de nuevo a la celda, una vez allí, esperé, solo, mi grupo estaba en el comedor por el almuerzo, y aunque Kyle se ofreció a llevarme allí, me negué, solo quería esperar a Craig y ver que estaba bien. Me senté a esperarlo en mi cama, abrazado a mis rodillas, temblando, ¡¿porque tardaba tanto?! ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿y si Scott se había pasado y le había matado?! ¡¿y si ahora mismo estaba siendo troceado para que nos lo sirvieran en la cena?! ¡Dios dios dios, no quería pensarlo! ¡Craig tenía que volver!, ¡Tenía que poder pedirle perdón!._

_-Hey Tweekers -esa fue su voz, alcé la cabeza y le vi, tenía el ojo medio cerrado, el labio tenía sangre seca por haberselo partido y se agarraba el costado, sin duda Scott le había dado una buena paliza. _

_-Gah, Craig -sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos y le abracé. _

_-¿te ha hecho algo Cartman? -me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el pelo para calmarme_

_-lo intentó, Kyle lo evitó_

_-Bueno, es que en el fondo el judio le tiene bien cogido por los huevos. _

_Aquella noche fue la primera que Craig durmió conmigo, abrazándome mientras los recuerdos del manoseo de Cartman inundaban mis sueños, llegando a la conclusión de que en realidad, Kyle Broflovsky es a quien no debes hacer enfadar. _

_**Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos**_


	6. Los hermanos Broflovsky

**Buenas aquí os traigo el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. -hace reverencia- espero que os guste este capítulo.**

_**Los hermanos Broflovsky**_

_**No creo en la llamada de la sangre. La sangre no hace hermanos ni hijos. Conozco hermanos de sangre y padres e hijos que no se hablan o no se respetan. **_

_Kyle Broflovsky, ese chico pelirrojo que si destaca no es por su pelo rojo afro y su gran inteligencia, sino por ser uno de los pocos guardias que nos tratan como si fueramos personas. La verdad es que Kyle me gusta, ¡no me malinterpretéis! ¡No es en ESE sentido!, jamás me fijaría en Kyle de esa manera, ¡Por dios Stan es capaz de sacarme los ojos si se me ocurriera siquiera tocarle más de cinco segundos sin que hubiera un termo de café por medio! ¡gah! ¡No quiero que Stan me mate! ¡no lo lograría, Craig le daría una paliza antes de que me tocara!, ¡Jescristo! ¡Eso ha sonado como si fuera mi novio! ¡Craig no es mi novio! Solo me cuida y me protege porque somos buenos amigos, hasta me deja ponerme su chullo cuando tengo frío, pero eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, ¿verdad?_

_Luego le preguntaré a Token._

_La vez que supe de la historia de Kyle fue cuando me quedé a con él en la cafetería, aquel día me había tocado ayudar a Chef junto con otros presos, ninguno, para mi desgracia de mi grupo, hasta había otros de otros pabellones, junto a mi se había quedado otro chico llamado Ike, del grupo de Damien, por aquel entonces apenas trataba a nadie de ese grupo que no fuera Pip, y eso cuando Damien le soltaba más de cinco minutos, cosa que no era muy normal de ver, más que su novio parecía su complemento. Ike es un chico unos pocos centímetros más bajos que yo, de pelo completamente negro, al igual que sus ojos, nunca me había fijado mucho en él, solo sabía que siempre estaba con los llamados góticos. _

_Estábamos limpiando la cocina mientras Chef cantaba a nuestra espalda, una canción que no se si Ike hubiera debido oír por el alto contenido sexual al que estaba derivando, ¡Por dios, en esta prisión son todos uno pervertidos!. Fue mientras fregábamos que Kyle apareció, lucía cansado pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa al vernos, una sonrisa que Ike correspondió. _

_-Tweek, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? -inquirió Kyle- tengo que llevarme a Ike un momento, ¿puedes encargarte tú de su parte?_

_-Gah, es-está bien.-dije tomando la fregona que Ike me tendía viendo como se iban juntos. _

_-¿y Ike?-inquirió Chef al rato cuando yo ya casi había terminado. _

_-Se, gah, se ha ido con Kyle-él esbozó una sonrisa. _

_-Ains, Kyle no puede pasar un día sin ver a Ike -rió un poco. _

_-¿son pareja?-inquerí, sabía que Kyle estaba con Stan, no habían sido pocas las veces en las que los había pillado besándose el uno al otro durante un paseo con mis amigos. ¿¡Le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Stan!?, si Marsh se enteraba iba a correr la sangre de Ike, y luego los góticos irían a por Stan y lo matarían, ¡Iba a ser un baño de sangre!. La carcajada de Cheff paró mis pensamientos sangrientos de sopetón. _

_-Para nada -le miré curioso entonces- ellos son hermanos _

_-¡¿Hermanos?! -grité y Cheff me hizo bajar la voz- per...perdón, pero es que no se parecen. _

_-Ike es adoptado -explicó- es canadiense. _

_Entonces Cheff empezó a contarme la historia de como ambos hermanos habían llegado a la prisión. _

_La historia se remontaba a antes de que el pueblo fuera destruido para hacer la ciudad, Kyle era amigo por aquel entonces de Stan, Kenny y, para su desgracia, Cartman, un grupo de chicos a los que siempre solían pasarle cosas raras, ¡Cristo, si yo hubiera vivido tantas aventuras hubiera muerto de presión!. _

_Kyle no era lo que se dice un hermano ejemplar, solía pegar a Ike en un juego llamado "patea al bebe" pero siempre andaba preocupado por su hermano pequeño, Ike por su parte adoraba a Kyle, tratando de imitarle en muchas cosas. Su familia era una familia normal, con una madre sobreprotectora y alarmista que los amaba mucho, y un padre que los quería de igual manera, aunque no era tan sobreprotector como su mujer. Eran lo que se dice una familia feliz._

_A los doce años Kyle había empezado a salir con su mejor amigo, Stan Marsh, en una relación clandestina, puesto que sus padres podrían poner el grito en el cielo si averiguaban lo que hacían los mejores amigos cuando se quedaban solos. ¡Dios, si yo tuviera que hacer eso me moriría de la presión!. Por su parte Ike empezó mucho antes la escuela de lo que debería por su gran inteligencia, fue en la escuela donde conoció a quien le llevaría a la perdición...su profesora. _

_Ike creció siendo amado por su profesora de jardín de infancia, nadie supo de su relación hasta que Kyle los pilló y puso el grito en el cielo, sin embargo no fue Kyle quien dijo algo ¡Dios yo me hubiera ido de la lengua!, sino Cartman. Les obligaron a separarse, y Ike creyendo que había sido Kyle dejó de hablarle. _

_Según Cheff fueron tiempos duros para Kyle, que solo quería lo mejor para su hermano. Pero el verdadero problema vino cuando construyeron la prisión. La familia Broflovsky iba a ser reinsertada en New Jersey, y el día antes del viaje Cartman fue a molestar a Kyle, pero este estaba con Stan despidiéndose, ya que él iría a Atlanta donde tenía familia. Con quien se encontró fue con Ike. Le dijo cosas muy crueles, como que en realidad sus padres iban a llevarlo a un campo de concentración para judíos canadienses y que harían jabón con él, que Kyle le abandonaría en medio de una cuneta, que si ya era hora de que los judíos se largaran del lugar porque lo contaminaban etc. Una sarta de insultos que acabó por cabrear a Ike. Según Cheff, la paliza que le dio Ike al gordo fue tal que si no los llegan a separar Kyle y Stan, el canadiense lo hubiera matado._

"_Esta me las pagarás rata judia canadiense" fueron las palabras de Cartman, pero ninguno de los otros tres le hizo caso, total, no se volverían a ver. _

_Ike contaba con trece años cuando las palabras de Cartman se hicieron realidad. Llevaban ya un tiempo instalados en New Jersey, Kyle estaba ya entrando la universidad para estudiar abogacía y seguir los pasos de su padre, mientras que Ike ya estaba por terminar la primaria e iniciar la secundaria. Un día, mientras Kyle salía de su clase en la universidad, recibió la llamada de su madre, estaba histérica, diciendo que se habían llevado a Ike a comisaría acusado de asesinato. Kyle no lo creía y menos cuando vio que la supuesta asesinada era la profesora de su hermano, con la que había salido. Su cadáver había sido hallado en un hotel de New Jersey apuñalado repetidas veces y el arma del crimen tenía las huellas de Ike. _

_La sentencia fue clara, veinte años de prisión para el chico, siendo solicitado el translado a la prisión de South Park cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No hizo falta a Kyle sumar dos más dos para saber que quien estaba tras la acusación y el traslado era Cartman que se había quedado a vivir en Denver. Fue a por él, pero el gordo negó todo y Kyle no tenía pruebas para demostrar que esa acusación era falsa y Ike fue encerrado en un correccional. _

_Kyle estudió años el caso de su hermano, mientras el matrimonio de sus padres se hundía, su vida personal se volvió una mierda cuando Stan fue mandado a prisión por supuesto tráfico de drogas, casualmente un día después de haberse encontrado con Cartman y haberle llamado "gordo". Al final resolvió volverse funcionario de la prisión de South Park, su hermano iría a parar allí y al menos así podría estar con Stan, pero su motivo principal era cuidar al pequeño Ike cuando entrara a la prisión, sobretodo cuando se empezó a rumorear que Cartman podía llegar a tomar el poder. _

_-La venganza de Cartman para Kyle, a pesar de ser amigos, era quitarle todo lo que quería, pero le salió mal, Kyle se lleva bien con Ternoman -confesó Cheff- y eso le hace prácticamente intocable, por lo que puede ver a su hermano y a su novio sin que le digan nada. _

_Mirando nuevamente a Ike y a Kyle abrazados en una esquina de la cafetería, hablando en susurros me pregunté, ¿era posible un vínculo tan fuerte a pesar de no compartir la sangre?, se notaba que Kyle quería a Ike y que Ike adoraba a Kyle, que a pesar de la sangre eran hermanos, ¿y quien no es capaz por un hermano de meterse en el mismo infierno? Kyle era capaz de eso y de mucho más por Ike. La verdad siento algo de envidia, siempre he sido hijo único, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para pensar en darme un hermano, me pregunto si hubiera salido tan nervioso como yo, o mis padres habrían aprendido la lección de no dar café a sus hijos y saldría normal, ¿si así fuera se avergonzaría de tenerme como hermano? ¿me querría o me odiaría?, dudo que me hubiera visto con tanta devoción como la que hay en los ojos de Ike. ¡Jesucristo, seguro que con la suerte que tengo se metería conmigo como todos los demás!. _

_-Tweekers es hora de irse-me llamó Craig una vez la hora de limpiar había pasado, desde el incidente con Cartman se había vuelto más protector conmigo, ¡No es una queja! La verdad es que me gusta que me espere y que esté conmigo...¡pero porque somos amigos!, ¡No penséis cosas raras!. _

_-Ya ngh, ya voy. -respondí dándole la fregona a Cheff y yendo junto a Craig que me recibió revolviéndome aún más los cabellos, a veces pienso que para él soy un animal o algo. _

_Antes de irnos me giré en dirección a Kyle y a Ike, ambos sonreían, eso me hizo sonreír a mi también, pero no fuí el único que sonrió ante aquellas sonrisas, un chico mas bajito que yo, de pelo negro corto con flequillo a un lado de la cara y ojos negros también miraba la escena mientras jugaba con una navaja. Era Firkle, uno de los góticos y el sicario de Damien. _

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo registro del diario de Tweek "Criaturas de la noche". **

**Un beso **


	7. Hijos de la noche

**Buenas, aquí os traigo el capítulo de hoy. Como bien adivinó Luis Carlos, hoy tocan a los góticos y el jefe de los vamp kids. Espero que os guste. **

_La primera vez que traté con ellos, casi me da un infarto, fue un día oscuro, no había salido el sol y parecía que pronto iba a llover. El día había empezado con Clyde saltando sobre Craig para despertarle mientras Token y Jason me despertaban a mi, el resultado fue un Clyde estampado en el suelo con la huella del pie de Craig en el rostro mientras Jason y Token reían sentados a mi lado en la cama. _

_-Buenos días Craig -saludó Token cuado Craig bajó de la litera rascándose el estómago con una mano mientras con la otra le sacaba el dedo de en medio- si, si buenos días a mi también. _

_-Bue...buenos días Craig-le saludé yo esta vez al ver que se dirigía a la puerta de la celda, entonces él se giró y me miró. _

_-Buenos días Tweekers. _

_-¿a donde vas? -inquirió Jason _

_-A cagar-respondió antes de dar un bostezo- ahora vuelvo. _

_-Esperame -se levantó Clyde del suelo- que yo también voy. _

_-A veces creo que a Clyde le gusta Craig -dijo Jason echándose en mi cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza- ¿no creeis lo mismo?_

_No respondí, no me gustaba la idea de que a Clyde le gustara Craig, me hacía tener un nudo en el estómago, un nudo de incomodidad...¡No me malinterpreten, no me gusta Clyde!, a ver el es majo y hasta esta bueno, ¡Pero no me gusta!, solo es que no me gusta que se pegue tanto a Craig...¡Tampoco me gusta Craig! Es solo que él espanta a los gnomos por mi para que no me asusten, y si sale con Clyde ellos vendrán a por mi y primero me quitaran los calzoncillos y luego será mi sangre ¡Jesucristo, no quiero morir!. _

_Solo de la idea de que me mataran me hizo sentir mal, un revoltijo en el estómago que me hizo querer ir al baño. Me levanté de la cama disculpándome con Token y Jason para ir al baño. La galería estaba pobremente iluminada, con unas bombillas de bajo consumo que apenas alumbraban. Pasé por delante de las celdas de Pip y Daminen que estaban junto a la de Butters y Jason, que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Kenny, me llevé las manos a los oídos, no quería oir nada, pero nada de lo que hacían ahí. Hasta cerré los ojos, ¡Jescristo, para follar está la noche!, ¡Menuda panda de conejos, parece que compitieran!, ¡y que conste que no estoy celoso!¡yo no quiero sexo!...para nada...puede que alguna vez...si se que mi pareja no tiene nada.¡Porque me niego a usar condón! ¡No se si soy alérgico al latex y uno solo sabe si es alérgico cuando le da una reacción y se muere!_

_En fin, estábamos en que cerré los ojos, bien, pues no fue para nada buena idea, porque no vi las escaleras y me pegué el alpargatazo del siglo. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba por el último escalón caí en algo blando, escuchando un pequeño quejido que no era mío. _

_-Quitate de encima, conformista nazi de mierda- dijo una voz que yo no conocía, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos ojos negros que me miraban con odio. _

_-¡Lo siento!-grité quitándome de encima del chico-no te vi. _

_-Ni a Firkle ni al resto de los escalones, muy buena idea eso de ir con los ojos cerrados-dijo otro chico, este tenía el pelo negro y una gran macha de tinte rojo salía de la mitad de su cabeza, como si se la hubieran abierto y la sangre hubiera salido manchándole el pelo._

_-No puedes pedir inteligencia a los rubios Pete-dijo esta vez el más alto de todos, de pelo negro rizado y un pendiente en forma de cruz en la oreja derecha. En sus labios al igual que el de cabellos rojos, llevaba un cigarro, cuyo humo me dio de lleno en la cama, ¡si hubiera sido asmático me hubiera muerto!-esta en sus genes la tontería. _

_-Eso ha sido muy conformista Michael- repuso el de pelo semi rojo. _

_Yo me quería morir, me daban miedo, mucho miedo, y casi hasta grité cuando vi surgir de entre las sombras a un chico alto, pálido, de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color, liso y teñido en las puntas de verde. Sin embargo lo que más miedo me dio, no fue su palidez o su manera de surgir de las sombras, sino sus dientes, ¡Tenía colmillos afilados como los vampiros!, grité al verle y quise salir corriendo, pero el vampiro me agarro por el brazo. _

_-Gah._

_-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada persé- dijo el vampiro con amabilidad-disculpa a mis amigos por no preguntartelo, pero, ¿te has hecho daño?_

_No respondí, tenía miedo, ese chico me daba mucho miedo, en realidad todo el grupo en si, tenían un aura tan siniestra sobre ellos que bien hubieran podido invocar al diablo en ese momento, ¡Dios! ¡¿y si eran unos hechiceros satánicos que querían abrirme en canal para invocar a los demonios y robar almas de los chicos de la prisión?!, quería irme de ahí, ¡No quería morir y menos que mi muerte sirviera para invocar demonios!, ¡era demasiada presión! ¿¡y si mi sangre no valía para invocar demonios!? ¡Usarían a otro iniciando una masacre sin final!._

_-Creo que este tio esta mal de la azotea -dijo Pete tras dar una calada a su cigarro_

_-Quizás si se ha golpeado la cabeza-propuso Firkle quitándole el cigarro a Pete para darle él una calada, gracias a dios no lo había hecho mucho daño._

_-Hey, rubio, ¿estas bien?_

_-¡Gah no me toques!-grité zafandome- ¡no quiero formar parte de vuestros rituales satánicos!_

_-¿Ritua...rituales satánicos?-el vampiro parecía sorprendido, hasta que de pronto empezó a reir, dejándome en silencio. _

_-¡Tweek!-oí entonces la voz de mi salvación, Craig había venido a por mi al oír mi grito, y por su respiración agitada sabía que había venido corriendo, una sonrisa tonta salio de mis labios por esto...¡pero que conste que no es porque me guste!_

_-Gah, Craig. -bajó las escaleras casi corriendo llegando a mi lado._

_-¿estás bien? -asentí- ¿que ha pasado?_

_-El rubio se cayó sobre Firkle por bajar las escaleras con los ojos cerrados-respondió el de tinte rojo moviendo la cabeza para quitarse el flequillo de la cara.- deberías vigilar a tu amigo, se pude hacer daño. _

_-Es que pasé por al lado de la ngh, celda de Butters y..._

_-E hizo como todos solemos hacer para no ver al dúo rubio en modo conejo-me cortó el vampiro. _

_Craig solo asintió y me miró, dando la orden muda de que le siguiera, volvíamos a nuestra celda. Mientras le seguía miré hacia atrás y vi a los chicos volver a sentarse en la escalera, fumando todos salvo el vampiro que tomó un libro de Edga Allan Poe, lo identifique por el dibujo del cuervo en la tapa, y se sentó en el suelo empezando a leer con una voz un tanto tenebrosa uno de los poemas del escritor, que en ese ambiente lóbrego, me hizo estremecerme y tomar a Craig por el borde de la camiseta de presidiario mientras temblaba, él detuvo su paso, se giró y me acarició el pelo como solía hacerlo. _

_-No pasará nada.-y yo asentí creyendole._

_Cuando volvímos, los otros estaban en la celda jugando una partida de cartas, Craig los ignoró con su típico gesto dedil y se subió a su cama a mirar el techo, su pasatiempo favorito, calmo y aburrido, como todo lo que le gusta a Craig. A veces me pregunto como puede soportar a alguién tan estresante como yo._

_-¿Por que te has tardado tanto Tweek?-inquirió Jason mientras barajaba. _

_-Gah, me ngh, me caí por las escaleras, y aplasté a uno del gah, grupod de Damien. _

_-Ah, los góticos y el chico vampiro-dijo Token esperando a que repartieran las cartas. _

_-¡Jescristo! Son siniestros-me tapé la boca con las manos- ¡Dios no debería haber dicho eso! ¿¡Que tal si me oyen y vienen a por mi cuando no estéis y me secuestran y me abren en canal para usar mi sangre en un ritual satánico?! ¡Esto se llenará de demo..._

_-Tweekers, ya vale -se hizo presente la voz de Craig, profunda, monótona y aburrida- no te harán nada, ninguno de ellos quiere aumentar su condena, además aprendieron la lección, sobretodo Firkle, aunque es bueno con la navaja. _

_-¿Que nhg, hicieron para estar aquí?_

_-Asesinato-y su respuesta solo me hizo temblar el doble _

_Entonces Token me empezó a contar la historia de los niños de la noche. El grupo de Damien vivía en Denver, pero no era como ahora, estaban divididos, por un lado estaban Michael, Pete y Firkle junto con una chica llamada Henrietta, formando el grupo llamado "Goth Kids", por otro lado estaba el chico vampiro, llamado Mike, aunque prefería que le llamaran Vampir, nombre que usaba para dirigir a los enemigos de los góticos, los "Vamps Kids". Eran dos grupos que no se podían ni ver, siendo que lo único que tenían en común era el gusto por Poe, la ropa negra y el odio por los emos. El problema vino cuando por una guerra contra los emos ambos grupos se aliaron para acabar con "el problema emo" cuando los niños de ambos bandos se acababan volviendo emos por culpa de un campamento donde les lavaban el cerebro, Henrietta fue una de ellas y Michael hubiera acabado igual si no fuera porque la alianza detuvo a los emos. Ahí empezó una relación cordial, ninguno se metía en el camino del otro, se respetaban. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando llegó a la ciudad un nuevo Vamp Kid más radical, uno que como Mike se afiló los dientes, uno que en vez de consumir zumo de tomate consumía sangre de verdad, y que para desgracia suya, se fijó en Pete, el cual lo mando a la mierda innumerables veces, con eso de que el amor es para conformistas, su nombre era Vlad. Vlad no pudo con el rechazo de Pete, se creía descendiente del verdadero Drácula, por lo cual, en su lógica, podría tener de novio a quien quisiera. Con el corazón roto empezó a ser un vampiro más radical y a propagar el odio contra los góticos, logró quitar a Vampir del poder e inició una guerra contra los góticos. Firkle acabó en el hospital cuando lo atacaron a la salida del colegio, Henrrieta tuvo que llevar un collarín cuando le sabotearon el coche de su madre y su familia tuvo un accidente cuando la llevaban a un concierto de no me acuerdo que grupo, mientras que Michael estuvo con muletas un mes, por el mismo motivo. Pero sin duda la peor parte se la llevó Pete, que acabó secuestrado en casa de Vlad, según Token, nunca habló de lo que vivió ahí dentro, pero, por las heridas en su cuerpo, que había visto en las duchas, no fue algo agradable. _

_Sin embargo Vlad no esperaba que los góticos contra atacaran, con ayuda de Vampir iniciaron una guerra que se saldó con muchos heridos y con la muerte de Vlad a manos de Vampir y de Pete, que lo apuñalaron repetidas veces._

_Fueron arrestados todos salvo Henrietta a la que Michael había mandado a casa cuando las cosas se pusieron muy feas, Michael y Firkle por asesinato en masa, hayanamiento de morada, mientras que Vampir y Pete lo hacían por asesinato en tercer grado con hayanamiento. ¿Se tomaron en cuenta los hechos anteriores? ¿las testificaciones de los implicados? ¿las pruebas médicas? No, ¿el motivo? Vlad provenía de una familia rica, y sus padres sobornaron al juez y al jurado para que la historia fuera modificada a su favor, dejando a Vlad como víctima de unos locos desquiciados. _

_El grupo de chicos fue encarcelado, Michael, Pete y Mike en la prisión South Park, mientras que Firkle lo haría en un correccional donde conocería a Ike, de quien se haría amigo, y algo más con el paso de los años, me pregunto si Kyle sabrá que su hermano se acuesta con el niño gótico. Años después volverían a estar juntos los cuatro en la prisión bajo el mando de Damien Storm, el anticristo y el cuidado de Pip Pirrup, el ángel de los sueños._

_**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Nos vemos en dos días con el siguiente capítulo "el demonio y el ángel" donde narraré lo que pasó con Pip y Damien. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios, sería muuuy feliz con ellos XDD**_


	8. El anticristo y el angel

**Buenas aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy, sobre Damien y Pip. Espero que os guste.**

_Quiero hablar de dos personas que me intrigan mucho, son dos personas tan opuetas que muchas veces me pregunto como ha acabado juntos, ¡Jescristo si son más opuestos que Craig y yo!, uno es tierno, como el día de la madre, el otro, mejor no cruzarse en su camino, tiene un genio de mil demonios, aunque no es por ello por lo que le han dado el nombre de "anticristo", estoy hablando del lider del otro grupo más numeroso del lugar y su "novia", Damien Storm y Philip Pirrup, más conocido como Pip. _

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablé con Pip, fue a los pocos días de llegar, me había quedado solo en la cafetería al ir a rellenar mi termo de café, Cheff me lo había regalado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cada diez minutos yendo a verle para obtener un vaso que no me duraba ni cinco segundos, en la cola para servirse un té había un chico rubio, sabía que era un chico porque en este lugar no hay mujeres, ¡las violarían a todas si las hubiera!, pero su aspecto era como el de una chica. No llevaba pantalones, solo una camiseta de presidiario que le quedaba larga hasta las rodillas, como un vestido, sin mangas y los zapatos negros que todos llevábamos. Cuando me acerqué se giró a verme y me sonrió. _

_-Hola me llamo Philip Pirrup, pero todos me llaman Pip, porque me odian-fue su presentación que me hizo temblar y sentirme mal por dentro, ese chico no tenía que haberlas pasado nada bien- tu eres el nuevo, ¿no?_

_-Mi ngh mi nombre es Tweek Tweak -dije evitando tocar la mano que me tendía- no me gusta el contacto físico-explique para que no se lo tomara a mal-. _

_-Oh, pero dejas que Craig te toque -dijo con una leve sonrisa y yo me sonroje _

_-¡Eso es diferente! ¡Craig me toca para calmarme, no por nada en especial! ¡es como una valeriana!_

_-oh, yo creí que era porque eras su novio -esas palabras me hicieron tirarme de los pelos. _

_-¡No soy su novio! ¡sería mucha presión!-grité hasta llegando a arrancarme un par de mechones de pelo.- ¡además es imposible que él se fije en un freak como yo!...¡pero no es que quiera que se fije en mi! ¡Dios esto es demasiada presión! ¡Quiero café!_

_-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo Tweek -me tendió una taza de café Pip- ha quedado claro _

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Claro, te gusta, pero no te atreves a admitirlo -grité por esto. _

_¡Craig no me gusta! Bueno...no mucho...es solo que es amable conmigo, es la primera persona a parte de Bebe que me ha tratado bien...¡pero no me gusta de esa manera!, ¡Y no me estoy sonrojando ahora mismo al pensar en él! ¡Jesucrito, esto es algo que él no puede leer! ¡Pensará mal y me odiará y yo no quiero que me odie!. ¡Gaaaaah! ¡Es demasiada presión!, tengo que esconder bien este diario...aunque más que diario parece un libro de reflexiones. _

_Bueno a lo que iba, estaba en la cafetería con Pip, teniendo algo cercano a un ataque de nervios cuando él apareció, el chico de pelo negro y ojos rojos que había visto en mi primer día, Damien Storm, el novio de Pip. _

_-Hola Damien. -saludó Pip alegremente. _

_-Estas tardando-dijo tono oscuro. _

_-lo siento es que me entretuve hablando con Tweek- y por unos instantes odie a Pip, ahora esos ojos rojos estaba fijos en mi, y sentí que podía mirar hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, más que cuando me pillaron los góticos y el chico vampiro. -es el compañero de Craig. _

_-Ya veo -volvió su vista a Pip- nos vamos. _

_-Si Damien. Hasta luego Tweek, espero que nos veamos más veces, estaría bien que fueramos amigos _

_-S..si, claro. _

_Me sonrió y se fue de allí detrás de Damien quien apenas le miraba más que de reojo, parecían un perro y su amo, aunque según me enteré después Damien de verdad quería a Pip, y era muy celoso, esto último lo comprobé en carne propia cuando me sacó a patadas, literalmente, de la celda de Pip donde había ido a tomar café con él mientras me contaba cuentos de su país de origen. Esto luego costó que Craig fuera a por él para darle una paliza, lo que terminó con ambos en la enfermería por dos días. Luego la cosa se calmó porque vio que yo no era una amenaza real para la integridad de Pip, hasta me pidió perdón, eso si en un susurro. ¡Pero lo hizo!_

_Estaba feliz de tener más amigos, parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Pip y con Butters, cuando este no estaba demasiado ocupado imitando a los conejos con Kenny, aunque seguía pasando más tiempo con Craig y los demás, fueron mis primeros amigos no me perdonaría dejarles, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tweek me contase su historia. _

_Pip había nacido en Inglaterra, en una familia buena y amable, donde era muy feliz, pero sus padres murieron cuando él tenía seis años y fue dado en adopción a una familia, donde el único que le trataba bien era el hombre de la casa y solo cuando la mujer no le veía. Un día fue a ver la tumba de sus padres y al volver se encontró con un preso que había escapado, y le quitó las esposas dejandole libre, alegando que también era una persona como él. El tiempo pasó y Pip conoció a una chica llamada Estella, de la cual ser enamoró, pero esta tenía una madre que la utilizaba para hacer sufrir a los hombres todo lo que pudieran. Pip y Estella se prometieron que se casarían, hasta la mala mujer lo aceptó, pero entonces Pip descubrió el engaño de la mujer, queriendo a Estella libre no dudo en matar a la vieja vertiendo un potente veneno en su comida. Sin embargo fue traicionado, una vez la vieja estuvo libre, descubrió que Estella estaba con otro hombre al que amaba, más que a él y planeaba huir con él, lleno de ira por verse engañado, los mató a ambos de igual manera que había hecho con la vieja, los invitó a cenar y vertió el veneno en la comida. Escondió los cadáveres igual que hizo con la vieja, y cuando la gente preguntó por ellos, solo dijo que se habían escapado. Sin embargo hubo gente que empezó a sospechar y Pip tuvo que ir acabando con ellos. _

_-No tenía remordimientos-confesó- ellos me habían tratado mal desde un principio, por lo que no lamenté matarlos, cuando me di cuenta, había mandado a dormir a todo el pueblo, salvo a mis padres adoptivos que se habían ido a vivir a Colorado. -tuve miedo por esa confesión- sin embargo, me terminaron pillando con el tiempo y fui mandado aquí donde conocí a Damien. _

_Entonces me contó porque Damien estaba en este lugar. Damien no había tenido una familia normal, su madre había muerto cuando él no tenía ni edad para recordarla y su padre, un hombre de negocios metido en política, nunca paraba quieto en ningún lado, por lo que a Damien le costaba mucho el socializar, haciéndose un niño muy cerrado en si mismo y al que le daba igual todo, se metía en peleas cada dos por tres, hacía trastadas demasiado horrendas a los demás, ¡Kyaa menos mal que no fui con él al instituto!, pero sobretodo era porque a su alrrededor cosas raras pasaban, incluso ahora pasan, aún recuerdo la vez que discutió con Christophe y la ventana que había detrás estalló sin ton ni son. Y para colmo se metió a practicar el satanismo, de ahí que le empezaran a llamar " el anticristo". _

_Os podéis imaginar la historia, Damien se hizo con el poder de la secta, secuestraban gente para sacrificios humanos paganos para el demonio, invocaban espíritus, lanzaban maldiciones y Damien le quitaba el dinero a los sectarios. Al final hizo lo que casi todos los líderes de secta hacen, convenció del suicidio a sus acólitos, que no dudaron ni diez segundos en tomarse la pastilla que Damien les ofrecía para ir a manos del señor de las sombras ¡Hay gente que es estúpida! ¡Jescristo!, ¡A mi nunca se me ocurriría meterme a una secta y menos sabiendo lo que hay! ¡además suicidarse es mucha presión!. _

_-Damien fue arrestado a los pocos meses-dijo Pip- entramos juntos a este lugar-rió- al verle le dije, "hola, mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, pero todos me llamaban Pip, porque me odiaban", y el me respondió, "entonces te llamaré Pip", no fue un gran comienzo. _

_-La verdad es que ngh no.. _

_-Pero, con el paso del tiempo fui conociendo un Damien diferente, alejado de lo que yo creía, vi un chico que solo buscaba llamar la atención y ser querido, me enamoré de él- rió- y bueno, creo que él también de mi, y si no es así, por lo menos me trata bien...aunque me sigue llamando Pip. _

_Muchas veces pienso en Damien y en Pip, son muy distintos, Pip es un ángel, Damien un demonio, no entiendo como pueden estar juntos, pero cuando los miro se que no podría ser de otra manera, a pesar de que aún no entiendo porque Damien obliga a Pip a vestir como si fuera una chica. ¡Gah! ¡Solo espero que si llego algún día a salir con alguien no me haga vestir así!, ¡Seguro que corre fresquito por debajo y me pondré enfermo! ¡además seguro es un atractivo para los pervertidos como Kenny MacCormik!_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, dios creí que no acababa. No estoy muy conforme con como ha quedado, asi que toda crítica es bien recibida. Muchas gracias por leer.**_


	9. Mysterion y Caos

**Por los pelos subo el capítulo de hoy. La verdad,no sabía si iba a poder subirlo, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda. **

**Espero que os guste, este capítulo es sobre Keny y Butters. Me quedan Stan, Christophe, Gregory y los chicos del Team Craig, a ver que se me ocurre jejeje. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

_Una de las personas con las que más cuidado tienes que tener en este lugar es con un chico rubio de carita angelical y muy brillantes ojos azules, llamado Keneth, o Kenny para los amigos, no es que sea un chico peligroso, de los que te puede apuñalar mientras duermes, es más dudo mucho que Kenny sea de ese tipo de personas, ¡lo suyo es peor!, ¡Es un pervertido!, ¡Pero uno de los grades!, antes de la llegada de Butters se acostaba con cualquiera que lo pidiera, e incluso estando con Butters no puede evitar toquetear más de la cuenta a cualquiera, ¡incluso a Craig!, ¡Gah, no tiene decencia!, aunque bueno, cuando le tocó más de lo permitido Craig le soltó un puñetazo directo al ojo que, si bien no le dio, sirvió para que se alejase de él, ¡Ja!...¡No estoy celoso!._

_La primera vez que tuve contacto con Kenny fue al segundo día de estar en este lugar, el rumor de que Craig tenía nuevo compañero de celda se había extendido como la peste, y no había nadie que no me dejara de mirar, haciendo que me escondiera tras Craig y Token, dios, ¿por que me miraban tanto? ¿que esperaban ver? ¡demasiada presión! ¿y si no satisfacía su curiosidad y acababan por lincharme?, ¡Que horror!. Fue cuando me separé de mi grupo para ir al baño que noté como alguien me agarraba el culo, el grito que pegué fue peor que con los góticos._

_-Hey tranquilo chico nuevo, no voy a hacerte nada-dijo Kenny mirándome con una leve sonrisa- solo es que tienes un culo muy tentador. _

_-¡No te me acerques!-grité pegándome a la pared.-¡No me toques, se boxeo!-y era verdad, era algo que había aprendido siendo niño, pero no me había servido de mucho, porque no me gustaba pelear, ¡Era demasiada presión!_

_-Tranquilo tranquilo, no estoy interesado en_

_-¡McCormik!_

_-¡Kenny!_

_-Craig-poco me falto para ir corriendo con mi compañero, sin apenas fijarme en el chico rubio de aire inocentón que iba con él. _

_-Butters. _

_-¿¡Se puede saber que hacías!?-gritó enfadado el rubio, yo mientras me apegaba a Craig como una lapa, Kenny parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase. _

_-Lo siento Butters, es que tiene un culo que...-mala frase- pero no es mejor que el tuyo, comprobado-peor todavía. _

_-No tienes remedio-dijo el recién llegado frotándose los nudillos- creí que dejarías de hacerlo. _

_-Los pervertidos no dejan de serlo -dijo amenazante Craig- pero por su bien espero que no toque a mi compañero, no quiero que te vuelvas a suicidar Kenny- y le lanzó una mirada que nos dejó a todos helados, aunque más a McCormik, que palideció-vámonos Tweek, te lo encargo Butters. _

_-Si Craig, gracias por avisar-la respuesta de Craig fue su típica seña de mandarlo a la mierda. _

_Salimos del baño y nos fuimos a las escaleras donde estaban los demás jugando a las cartas, y por las miradas de odio hacia Jason, este iba ganando. En cuanto llegué Token se levantó y se acercó a mi. _

_-¿Estás bien? ¿que ha pasado?_

_-Kenny -respondió Craig antes de ir a una esquina de la escalera y tirarse ahí a ver el techo. Token me miró con cara de circunstancia.-ahora está recibiendo la bronca de Butters. _

_-Entonces empezamos alerta amarilla,¿no?-Craig solo suspiró.- Clyde ve a avisar al grupo de Damien. _

_-¡¿eh?!, ¿¡Ahora!?, pero si iba ganando-se quejó señalando las cartas. _

_-No te creas, -respondió Jason y mostró sus cartas dejando a todos con el alma por los suelos- hubiera vuelto a ganar. _

_-A veces te odio Jason. -bufó Clyde antes de irse a avisar a la gente. _

_-¿alerta amarilla?_

_-Alerta de pervertido suelto-explicó Gregory recogiendo las cartas- Butters lo dejará en abstinencia dos semanas como mínimo, y eso no es bueno. _

_-¿Butters es el chico que ha entrado con Craig?_

_-Si, est son amant -me dijo Christophe- y sin el sexo que le da, Kenny se desespera y cuando se desespera empieza su ola de "suicidios"_

_-¿suicidios?_

_-No es como si importase, el muy cabrón no puede morir, es inmortal-dijo Jasón.-si muere, regresa al día siguiente como si nada. _

_-Técnicamente muere, por lo que solo resucita-dijo Craig. _

_-¿y que hizo para estar aquí? ¿violó a alguien?-pregunté y Token rió. _

_-Te parecerá mentira, pero no está aquí por nada de eso, sino por hacer el bien. _

_-¿hacer el bien?_

_-si, ¿te suena el nombre de Mysterion?_

_¡Y como para no sonarme! ¡Era el mejor superhéroe real que había en el mundo!, ¡tenía sus cómics y todo!, ¡A Bebé y a mi nos gustaba leerlos después de hacer algunos trabajos!. He de decir que me llevé un chasco enorme al ver que un pervertido tal era el héroe que habíamos tenido Bebe y yo. _

_La historia de Kenny se remonta a hacía un par de años, Kenny venía de una familia humilde, muy humilde, que como dijo Jason, eran más pobres que las ratas, pero bueno, eran felices dentro de sus posibilidades. Sucedió que en South Park, donde Kenny vivía junto con Butters, Cartman, Kyle y Stan, el índice de criminalidad se empezó a disparar. Por aquel entonces Kenny tenía una hermana pequeña a la que adoraba, bueno, aun la adora, llamada Karen, su hermanita fue atacada un día a la salida del colegio por un grupo de abusonas que la dejaron tan mal que dio de cabeza en el hospital. Ese día Kenny decidió que haría algo para que el pueblo donde vivía, fuera un lugar más seguro para todos, y sobretodo para Karen, de ahí nació entonces la leyenda de Mysterion. _

_Mysterion, nombrado por Karen, su ángel guardián, ya que no importara donde estuviera en ese momento Karen, si se encontraba en cualquier problema, Mysterion aparecía para animarla. Pero no todo es camino de rosas, surgió también un nuevo superhéroe, un estúpido llamado The Coon, al que ni Bebe ni yo tragábamos, que también quería ser defensor del bien, aunque más bien terminaba poniéndose del lado del mal, ¡Cuando Craig me dijo que ese The Coon, en realidad era Cartman, no me sorprendió!, es más, empecé a imaginar porque Kenny había acabado en la cárcel. Cartman se enteró que su "mejor amigo" era en realidad el otro superhéroe que le hacía competencia y le ganaba en número de fans e hizo lo que hace siempre, manipular. Cuando logró el cargo de guardia de la prisión, dirigió un plan contra Mysterion, o mejor dicho, contra Kenny. Lo acusó de producción y distribución de drogas tras montar un laboratorio de metanfetamina en el cobertizo de la familia McCormik, y para que no metieran a sus padres en prisión y su hermana Karen fuera mandada a una familia de acogida, ya habían tenido una experiencia nefasta con anterioridad y no quería eso para ella, asumió la culpa y fue a parar de cabeza en la prisión, usando el sexo para olvidarse de la realidad en la que había sido derrotado y ya no podía estar con su hermana, aunque esta, en primavera venía a las rejas de la prisión y se comunicaba mediante aviones de papel que pasaban por ahí. En la prisión Kenny era conocida como "la puta McCormik" por la cantidad de sexo que repartía, aunque todos le tenían cierto cariño por haber sido un superhéroe por su hermana, la familia aquí es muy importante, porque, como me dijo Clyde, al final, todos los presos formamos una. ¡Somos familia!, en fin, que Kenny era una puta, al menos hasta que llegó Butters. _

_Butters, con ese chico empecé a hablar yo desde el segundo día, cuando vino a pedirme perdón por lo que me había tratado de hacer su novio, al que, como bien habían predicho, había dejado en abstinencia dos semanas, era un chico dulce y amable, rubio y de ojos azul verdosos, que casi había sido violado por Garrison al entrar en este lugar, si no fuera porque Ternoman lo había detenido. _

_Butters provenía de una familia con un padre muy estricto, lo que hizo que gran parte de su personalidad fuera escondida en su interior, siendo sacada en su alter ego llamado Caos, el enemigo de Mysterion, ¡y ahora está juntos!, ¡Yo aún no lo creo! ¡¿Es que están los opuestos destinados a estar juntos?!, ¿es una confabulación del universo?, entonces eso significa...¡Oh dios, voy a acabar con Craig!, espera, ¿por qué me estoy poniendo rojo?, ¡yo no quiero acabar con Craig!, aunque preferiría que me violara él a que lo hiciera otro...¡pero solo porque es mi amigo y porque no está nada mal!, ¡No por nada más!, ¡Oh Dios, oh Jesucristo!, ¿que demonios estoy pensando?, ¡me estoy volviendo un pervertido como McCormic!, ¡yo no me fijo en Craig de esa manera!...puede que un poco...pero es que nos duchamos juntos...¡Lo que me parece una completa falta de decencia y una gran manera de acabar viendo cosas desagradables o pudiendo coger alguna enfermedad!. Olvidemos esto. _

_Me había quedado en Butters y Caos, bueno, el caso, su historia es más resumida, con Mysterion fuera de combate, y siendo The Coon un inutil, Bebe tenía razón al llamarlo obeso que no vale para nada, Caos hizo honor a su nombre y empezó a hacer maldades, aunque su verdadero motivo era que Kenny saliera de la cárcel y pudiera estar con Karen, la cual Butters cuidaba por aquel al que consideraba su mejor amigo, Butters liberó su mente, y al final terminó por quemar el instituto, gracias a lo que fuera lo hizo un domingo, por lo que nadie salió herido, como dice Kenny, Butters tiene esa parte mala, pero es incapaz de hacer daño de verdad a las personas porque es muy bueno, de igual manera empezó una ola de quema de edificios bajo su nombre, alegando que solo podría detenerse si Mysterion lo hacía, quería a Kenny fuera de la prisión, desestimando la figura de The Coon, lo cual sentó fatal a Cartman, el egocéntrico. Al final le pasó lo mismo que a Kenny, Cartman le tendió una trampa, le hizo ir a un almacén en el muelle y estando Butters dentro le prendió fuego, cuando llegó la policía al lugar, Butters fue acusado del único incendio que no había cometido y acabó encerrado, encontrándose con Kenny. _

_-Cuando nos vimos me recibió con un abrazo y dándome las gracias por haber intentado que le dejara salir, aunque no había sido la mejor forma, además de por cuidar de Karen y cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, comprendí que si había hecho todo eso era porque le quería a mi lado, porque no merecía la pena ser Caos, si no estaba él para detenerme-me explicó Butters. _

_Me pregunto cuan fuerte es el amor, que nos hace quemar cosas por nuestros seres queridos, si yo me enamorase, ¿sería capaz de hacer todo eso?...¿por que acabo de mirar a Craig?, ¡Dios, esto es horrible!, ¡Ya no se ni lo que escribo!, pero bueno, supongo que si, el amor te hace hacer cosas que no esperas, y si no, que se lo digan a Stan Marsh_

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, no se si el lunes subiré algo que mi salud está algo resentida, pero lo intentaré, por el café que lo haré. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones**


	10. El hippie Stan Marsh

**Buenas, muchas gracias por leer la verdad soy muuuuy feliz. Como prometí aquí traigo el capítulo, ya falta menos para que venga la historia de Craig. Que se que la estáis esperando, ¡Dios que presión, a ver si la voy a cagar con él! Agggg -se tira de los pelos-...-suelta su pelo- me estoy pareciendo a Tweek, en fin, espero que les guste. **

_Stan Marsh, el novio del judío pelirrojo, el amigo de Kenny, el chico ecologista, el chico al que algunos nuevos confunde con Craig cuando casi no se parecen, Craig tiene los ojos de un azul más profundo que los de Stan...¡Jesucristo!¡tengo que dejar de escribir estas cosas, si Craig pilla esto se va a mosquear, porque odia a Stan Marsh!. _

_La primera vez que me relacioné con Stan no fue de manera directa, y sinceramente, no es algo que quiera volver a repetir, ¡Cristo bendito! ¡Quise sacarme los ojos despues de haber visto eso! Si no lo hice fue porque me no quería quedar ciego y porque Craig me escondió los objetos punzantes,¡pero es que fue horrible!, ¡no pude dormir en dos semanas y por ello Craig se enfadó conmigo, porque tampoco podía dormir él! ¡Te odio Marsh, por tu culpa Craig o me habló en una semana y por ello aumenté mi dosis de café lo que me hizo dormir menos hasta que casi me caigo por las escaleras, otra vez, si no fuera porque Pete y Vampir impidieron que me cayera sobre los pobres Firkle y Ike! Y es que vi algo que jamás nadie debiera ver, ¡vi a Stan besando a Kyle como si le fuera la vida en ello! Y no solo eso ¡Jesucristo! ¡Le vi como hacia gemir a Kyle en el cuarto de la lavandería!, ¡Ni la ropa puede ir a lavar uno sin que le salten cosas de ese estilo!. Me pregunto si ese es un buen lugar, bueno, es medianamente íntimo, y tienes los sacos de ropa que pueden usarse como colchón, además huele bien...¡pero podría entrar cualquiera y yo no querría que viera como me abro de piernas!...creo que acabo de gritar esto último porque Craig acaba de soltar un suspiro y me acaba de preguntar que con quien me abro de piernas, ¿es cosa mía o sonaba cabreado?, meh, no me importa, para el único para el que abriría de piernas voluntariamente sería él...¡Jesucristo! ¡Tengo que borrar esto, pero se me ha acabado el tipex, y no me gusta tachar las cosas! ¡como Craig lea esto me tomará por acosador y me odiará para el resto de mi vida!¡Dios Santo!...no lo toméis como si me gustara Craig, es solo que es el que más confianza me da y el que me cuida y me da café...aunque Token, Clyde y Jason también lo hacen, sobretodo Token, creo que me ve como si fuera su hijo._

_En fin, volviendo al traumático tema, la primera vez que interactué con Marsh fue cuando le pillé n por detrás a Kyle en la lavandería. Yo había ido tranquilamente a lavar mi ropa y la de Craig, nos turnábamos para llevarla un día uno y otro día otro, y ese día me había tocado a mi. Estaba metiendo nuestra ropa en la gran lavadora cuando entonces oí unos ruidos que me tensaron al instante, estaba solo en aquel lugar, no había nadie más, pero se oían gemidos, en aquel momento pensé que podían ser los gnomos de los calzoncillos que al final me habían encontrado y venían a por mi ropa y a por mi sangre, pero lo descarté, porque los gnomos no gimen, cantan una canción sobre robar calzoncillos, ¡Si alguna ve la oís corred por vuestra vida, los calzoncillos se pueden reponer, pero la sangre no!. Entonces pensé que eran los fantasmas de la prisión de los que los góticos me habían hablado, temblé, cada vez esos gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Con fuerza me agarré a la camiseta de Craig, como si aquello fuera una camiseta protectora antifantasmas, ¡Craig da miedo, por lo que su camiseta tiene que funcionar para protegerme de los fantasmas!¡ él los asusta hasta a ellos!. Fue mientras me iba por las ramas, otra vez, que pude distinguir unas voces, y unas palabras sueltas que sonaban como "más" o "quiero más", se me puso la piel de gallina, ¿¡Acaso esos fantasmas iban colectando almas y ahora querían más!? ¡seguro los góticos y el niño vampiro me habían mentido y si hacían rituales satánicos y ahora habían traído a este lugar un demonio devora-almas que nos mataría a todos, salvo a Damien por ser el anticristo...de manera figurada!. Sin embargo no salí corriendo, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que ese demonio nos atacara, seguro que podría lograr exorcizarlo o algo...en la película de Clyde funcionó, aunque me pasé la mayoría del tiempo pegado al pecho de Craig para no ver a la niña que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Tragué duro y avancé, y ojalá hubiera salido corriendo. _

_Ahí tirados en el suelo estaban Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovsky teniedo sexo como si fueran un Kenny y un Butters cualquiera, sin poder remediarlo me sonrojé y grité antes de salir corriendo dejando tras de mi la camiseta de Craig, quería sacar esa escena de mi mente. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Stan Marsh viniera a verme a mi celda, no entró, solo se quedó en la puerta mirándome, y yo solo podía agachar la mirada. _

_-Se que nos has visto-dijo acusador- dejaste la colada y la camiseta de Craig en la huida. _

_-Gah, lo siento, de verdad no quería ver nada -grité tirándome de los cabellos._

_-¿Entonces por qué te acercaste?_

_-¡porqué creí que erais fantasmas!-tras esa frase Stan empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, me recordó un poco a los niños de mi instituto. -¡No te rías!_

_-Y yo que creía que eras un voayer y resulta que lo que eres es un paranoí...-no llegó a terminar, antes de que finalizase esa palabra me había levantado y le había dado un buen puñetazo, fue inconsciente, y cuando me di cuenta ya le había golpeado la cara. -oh, joder. _

_-Gah, ¡no me insultes!. ¡n..no no soy paranoico!...no mucho.- le dije y el me miró antes de dar sun suspiro y devolverme el golpe. _

_-Ni tu me pegues a mi. _

_Empezamos a pelear dentro de mi celda, insultádonos, dándonos donde pudiéramos, y nunca en la vida agradecí tanto que mi madre me llevara a boxeo, los peores golpes se los llevó Stan. En poco tiempo estábamos rodeados de presos que gritaban "pelea, pelea", y esta duró hasta que Kenny y Token nos separaron para llevarnos a la enfermería donde pasaríamos la noche. _

_-Peleas bien-me dijo Stan a eso de las dos de la mañana_

_-Tú ngh, también. _

_-Siento haberte insultado, no medí mis palabras. _

_-Yo no lamento el golpe ngh- me sinceré- te lo merecías. _

_-Oye, se supone que tu también deberías decir que lo sientes-se quejó. _

_-no, ngh, voy a mentir, mi madre decía que no había que hacerlo. Lo que si siento es haberos visto._

_Seguimos hablando y en un momento dado Stan me contó su historia. El había vivido en South Park desde niño, siendo amigo de Cartman, Butters, Kenny y el súper mejor amigo de Kyle, de quien luego acabaría siendo pareja tras dejarlo por vigésimo novena vez con su novia Wendy Testaburger, y de quien se había tenido que separar cuando destruyeron el pueblo para hacer la prisión. Durate el tiempo que pasaron separados se veían todos los días por Skype y hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche, Stan empezó a estudiar biología en la universidad y se unió a GreePeace con el objetivo de mejorar el planeta, si, es un ecologista, "hippie" en palabras de Cartman. _

_Fue cuando volvía de una quedada de los activistas cuando Kyle le llamó diciendo que habían acusado a Ike de asesinato, no tardó nada de tiempo en ir a New Jersey para ver al judío y darle su apoyo para con el caso de Ike, llegando a la conclusión junto con su novio de que Cartman estaba detrás de todo esto. _

_Confiando un poco en el obeso fue a verle y le recriminó haber inculpado a Ike cuando el niño no había estado en el lugar del crimen, sin embargo Cartman no admitió nada y lo despachó, ayudo a Kyle en todo lo referente al caso de Ike, hasta que Cartman, viendo que se acercaban demasiado, decidió quitárselo de enmedio. Le acusó de tráfico de drogas, igual que había hecho con Kenny y además se le añadieron los hechos de varias denuncias de Stan por participar en actividades activistas en contra de la caza masiva de focas. El resultado, Stan condenado a diez años de prisión, pudo haberse librado, no había pruebas que le inculparan del tráfico de drogas, salvo una bolsita de maría que no tenía ni sus huellas siquiera, pero no lo hizo. _

_-¿por que?-le pregunté cuando supe eso, ¿acaso quería estar encerrado aquí?, pero si era el peor lugar del mundo. _

_-Porque aquí podía proteger a Ike cuando viniera por Kyle -fue su respuesta. _

_Kyle amaba a su hermano más que a nada, y pensar que algo podría pasarle en la cárcel lo mortificaba, Stan decidió que iría a la cárcel para poder proteger a Ike cuando lo trasladasen, por su amigo, por su novio, renunciaba a su libertad, y ese acto me pareció tan bonito y romántico como estúpido. No se si yo hubiera sido capaz...quizás si, no sé, solo sé que Kyle es muy afortunado de tener un novio así, me da un poco de envidia._

_A partir de ese día vi a Stan Marsh con ojos diferentes me parecía una buena persona, aunque no entendía porque Craig lo odiaba tanto. _

_-¿Craig? -su "hm" es lo que me indica que me está escuchando- ¿por que odias a Stan?_

_-Perú. -ha sido su única palabra y mi vista se dirige al poster de la selva peruana que tenemos en la pared. -él me mandó a Perú cuando ayudó al gordo de mierda con unos informes. _

_-¿y lo pasaste mal?-no hay respuesta, supongo que así es. _

_La verdad es que Stan Marsh es un chico raro, pero no me cae bien, casi como todos los chicos del llamado Team Craig_

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. En dos días viene la historia de el grupo de Craig, luego ya veré cual. Espero que halláis disfrutado de la lectura, nos vemos el miércoles. Bye Bye **


	11. Los robin Hood modernos

**Buenas, hoy os traigo el capítulo de nuestros chicos del team Craig. Es decir Token, Jason y Clyde. Espero que os guste. Disfruten de la lectura. **

_Creo que ya era hora de hablar de ellos, tres de las personas más importantes para mi en este lugar, ellos que me animan y no se burlan de mi, los que son, después de Bebé, mis primeros amigos. Como ya dije, yo nunca había sido un chico muy social, no porque me diera miedo la gente, sino porque me consideraban tan raro que ni se me acercaban. Aquí la rareza es algo normal, seamos sinceros, la gran mayoría está aquí por crímenes que si cometieron y que oscilan de entre asaltos a asesinatos, muchos de ellos son peligrosos, pero una ley impera, una ley que tiene dos preceptos, Odiar a Eric Cartman y que si no te metes con nadie, nadie se mete contigo, esta última tiene que ver con la norma de conviencia puesta por la directora Victoria antes de que se retirara y en recuerdo a ella los presos lo mantienen, pero aun así, aunque está en su ley no escrita, ellos fueron los primeros que me trataron normal, como a un ser humano que solo tenía sus excentricidades. ¡Jescristo!, ¡fuera no hay gente tan buena!...bueno, buena relativamente, vosotros ya me entendéis. _

_Estoy hablando del llamado Team Craig, los chicos: Token Black, Clyde Donovan y Jason Parker, los amigos de Craig desde que entraron a este lugar. Su historia me fue contada a los tres días de estar con ellos, cuando vieron que no dejaría el grupo y les conté mi historia, todos ellos se mostraron comprensivos y enfadados con el sistema judicial. _

_-Nosotros si somos culpables de lo que se nos acusa -dijo Jason- por ello no nos importa cumplir condena, pero tú. _

_-¡No es justo!-gritó Clyde furioso- ¡deberían revisar tu caso!_

_-cálmate Clyde -se quejó Token mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, a estas alturas ya me había acostumbrado al toque de mis amigos, aunque seguía prefiriendo las caricias en el pelo de Craig, a veces creo que estoy mutando a un perro o a un cobayo, ¡Craig me esta haciendo mutar a una rata! ¡como la que él tiene en su casa!.-no hay que alterarse. _

_-Me altero si..._

_-Si sigues así esta noche duermes en la celda de Kenny. -amenazó Token, a lo que Clyde simplemente palideció y se cayó.- así me gusta Clyde. _

_-Eres cruel Token -bufó Craig mientras Jason sacaba una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo- ¿vamos a jugar?_

_-¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?_

_-La verdad, a mi me gustaría contarle nuestra historia a Tweek -propuso Token- el se ha sincerado con nosotros. _

_-Por mi esta bien-cedió Jason barajando las cartas con gran habilidad_

_-Y por mi también. _

_Entonces Token empezó a contarme a cerca de un tiempo en el que ellos no conocían a Craig. Ellos no vivían en South Park, sino que vivían en las Vegas. Tenían una vida modesta, salvo Token, sus padres eran unos de los más ricos de su barrio, pero no eran felices, la vida era aburrida, ¡yo me sorprendí cuando dijeron esto!, creí que las Vegas era la ciudad de la diversión, pero supongo que es solo para aquellos que o son ludópatas o van de vacaciones. Se habían hecho amigos en el instituto, pero la vida era muy aburrida y ellos querían diversión, por lo que se les ocurrió empezar una estafa. Token es muy listo y bueno con los ordenadores, mientras que Clyde tenía gran don de gentes y Jason tenían una habilidad táctil demasiado increíble, por lo que empezaron a pensar que hacer, se convirtieron en ladrones y timadores expertos. _

_Empezaron con pequeños robos, como las tiendas de ultramarinos o a sus propios compañeros y profesores, nada grave, solo unos chicles o algún Ipod, pero pronto se aburrieron de eso y dieron un paso más, siguieron con tiendas de centros comerciales para los que mientras Token ponía en bucle las cámaras y Clyde distraía al guardia de seguridad y a alguna dependienta, Jason saqueó la caja registradora y posteriormente pasaron a casas. _

_-No podíamos detenernos, era tan divertido -dijo Token- verdaderamente no necesitábamos el dinero, por lo que lo que robábamos lo dábamos a organizaciones benéficas, como comedores sociales o centros juveniles._

_¡Eran como unos Robin Hood modernos! Creo que son mis nuevos héroes en vez de Mysteryon...nah, aunque me fastidie ese pervertido es mi héroe, igual que el de Bebe, ella me mataría si se enterase de que me cambio de bando, ¡quizas se ha enterado y viene a visitarme por dudar de mi lealtad a Mysterion!, ¡Gah no quiero ver fantasmas! ¡Ni aunque sea Bebe!, ¡Ike los veía de niño y me ha dicho que no es agradable!. _

_Siguiendo con la historia, viendo que les iba tan bien, decidieron probar suerte y atracar uno de los casinos más importantes de Las Vegas. No salió bien. En un pricipio todo iba bien, Token había entrado en el sistema del casino y Clyde había posicionado a todos los guardias, Jason ya estaba en los fondos del casino cogiendo el dinero, pero no contaron con el factor de "hija molesta del jefe del casino, que no esta en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado", la chica llamada Heidi, pilló a Jasón y llamó a seguridad. Fueron pillados con las manos en la masa y no pudieron escapar ninguno de los tres. _

_-Fuimos judgados y nos mandaron aquí- suspiró Jason- aunque he de decir que nos lo pasamos bien los días previos al atraco. _

_-Habla por tí -dijo Clyde mientras dejaba las cartas de lado- yo perdí bastante dinero a las cartas. _

_-Porque eres un inútil -murmuró Jason mientras recogía las cartas y empezaba a barajarlas como un verdadero crupier, verle barajar es una de las cosas que más me gusta, parece un mago. _

_-¡Oye!_

_-Es la verdad Clyde, no te lo tomes a mal, las cartas no son lo tuyo. -Token miró a Jasón- y en comparación con Jasón ni tuyo ni de nadie. _

_-¿y que pasó cuando llegásteis aquí?_

_-Conocimos a Craig, Clyde fue su primer compañero de celda-eso no me gustó, sentí las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a Clyde. ¡No estoy celoso, para nada!- pero Craig le echó al mes porque no le dejaba en paz. _

_-Hey, tampoco era para tanto. _

_-Le seguías como un pollito a su mama, creo que si es para tanto. -¡estúpido acosa Craigs, no ha cambiado nada! ¡todavía le sigue como un pollito! ¡hasta le salta encima los domingos para despertarle!...parezco una novia celosa, ¡pero no lo soy!. _

_-¿y Christophe y Gregory? ¿cómo llegaron aquí? _

_-Nadie lo sabe, nunca han hablado de ello-dijo Clyde- y eso que se lo hemos preguntado. Yo creo que era espías de la Interpool o algo así y la cagaron. _

_-Tienen pinta de mercenarios -refutó Token.-pero no es como si fueran a decirnos nada. _

_-¿y Craig? -pregunté- ¿por que está el aquí?_

_-Eso es algo que deberás preguntarle a él-me dijo Token antes de acariciarme la cabeza._

_Y eso hice, unos meses después me armé de valor y le pregunté a Craig, aún hoy en día me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho. No creí que el oír su historia me afectara tanto, pero bueno, es Craig Tucker, y todo lo que él haga me afecta mucho. _

_**Chan chan chan chan, **_**en dos días la tan esperada historia, ¡Jesucristo que presión!, tenéis todos tantas ganas de ver que pasó con Craig que es mucha presión hacerlo bien. Aggg, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. **

**Bye Bye**


	12. Craig Tucker

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo más esperado por todos creo desde que empecé el fic. Si ya os traigo a Craig Tucker y su historia. Tengo la sensación de que me vaís a matar por lo que voy a escribir, pero bueno- hace las maletas- me voy a pedir asilo político a alguna embajada caritativa. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura. **

_EL AMOR ES UN SENTIMIENTO TAN FUERTE Y TAN VISCERAL MAS CERCANO A LA MUERTE Y PROXIMO A LA LOCURA. PERO ¿QUIEN NO HA CORRIDO EL RIESGO? AUNQUE SEA PARA APOSTAR Y PERDERLO TODO._

_Craig Tucker. Ese es el nombre de la persona a la que más menciono en mi diario, o cuaderno de notas, Craig Tucker, no hay ni una sola hoja que no contenga su nombre, y ahora que esto llega a su fin, creo que es bueno dejar su historia para el final, no solo por el dolor que me causa contarla, sino porque como decía mi padre, lo mejor siempre se deja para el final, de ahí que siempre tomásemos el café después de comer._

_La vez que le pregunté a Craig sobre su historia fue una noche de lluvia, fuera de la prisión la lluvia caía con fuerza, golpeando las rejas, haciéndolas sonar junto con el viento en un ambiente que a mi me dio demasiado miedo, los truenos resonaban por las galerías como los ecos de los fantasmas de los que los góticos y el niño vampiro solían contar historias, y los rayos iluminaban la celda a cada momento. Tenía miedo y temblaba tanto que Craig bajó de su cama y vino a la mía. _

_-¿Estás bien Tweekers? -me llamó por ese apodo cariñoso que él me había puesto al mes de estar a su lado y por el que solo él tenía permitido llamarme, creo que con él siempre he sido muy concesivo. Gemí._

_-Lo ngh, estaré, no te preocupes- no quería molestarle, aunque me moría de miedo, ¿ y si en realidad no eran los truenos y el viento y eran fantasmas de verdad que venían a por nosotros? ¡Jesucristo!, ¡No quería ver fantasmas!. -vuelve a la cama. _

_Solo suspiró y me hizo a un lado y yo me sentí muy nervioso, se que de un tiempo a esta parte estoy diciendo que Craig no me gusta pero...¡Lo siento, dios mio, no me maten!, ¡les he mentido!, la verdad es que Craig me gusta, me gusta mucho, me gusta como me trata, como huele, como se ve, su calma casi estóica. ¡Por favor, perdónenme, pero tengo mis motivos para escribir que no me gusta Craig!, quizás si lo escribo muchas veces estos sentimientos se vayan junto con las mariposas carnívoras que me quieren comer el estómago cada vez que está conmigo. En fin, que se metió en mi cama conmigo y me abrazó, acariciándome la cabeza. _

_-Craig-le llamé mientras me acurrucaba más contra él haciendo que mi rostro le hiciera competencia al pelo de los guardias de prisión de lo rojo que estaba. _

_-No voy a poder dormir contigo en modo vibración -me dijo y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza como solía hacer cada vez que estaba alterado. -relájate, ¿de que tienes miedo? Todos están encerrados ahora. _

_-Pete contó una historia que..._

_-Te asustó -terminó y yo asentí, él solo suspiró- no hay fantasmas aquí Tweekers, y si los hubiera yo los ahuyentaría._

_-¿Los ngh, echarías? -el asintió- gracias Craig. _

_-De nada. _

_Me sentía especial entre sus brazos, sabía que no trataba a nadie más que a mi así, yo era especial, y eso me ponía muy feliz, nunca había sido especial para nadie en el buen sentido, siempre siendo el especial por mis rarezas, siempre siendo especial para que me trataran mal, pero Craig no era así, tras su faceta de chico duro y pasota, había un hombre protector y bueno. Quizás fue por eso que me armé de valor para preguntarle el porqué había ingresado en prisión. Cuando le pregunté pude notar como se tensaba y paraba de acariciarme la cabeza, se giró y se puso a mirar el techo y yo me sentí irremediablemente mal. _

_-Lo ngh, lo siento, si no quieres contarme no tienes porque. -dije incorporándome en la cama-no quería molestar..._

_-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo vivía en Los Ángeles, y se puede decir que era un chico problemático, en el colegio me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la consejería de alumnos por mal comportamiento, principalmente por sacarle el dedo a los profesores. -rió un poco y yo reí con él, eso de sacar el dedo era su seña personal- no tenía amigos, nadie quería juntarse con un chico como yo, aunque para ligar no estaba mal, las mujeres se pierden por los chicos malos. -asentí, en mi colegio era lo mismo- pero yo estaba bien con eso, tenía una vida calmada y aburrida, como a mi me gusta...pero entonces vino él y revolvió mi mundo por completo. _

_-¿él?_

_-Thomas Phillips, el chico nuevo del colegio- tuve un mal presentimiento- Thomas era un chico de mi edad que tenía un problema, una enfermedad llamada Sindrome de Tourette, lo cual te hace tener ticks que no puedes controlar, el suyo era que insultaba a todo el mundo -rió con nostalgia y su risa pude jurar, que en vez de alegrarme, me mató- de verdad, cuando le vi, creí que era el chico más genial del mundo, hasta le dije de hacerle la colada y quedar, algo que jamás había hecho, pero es que sería tan feliz si pudiera ser como él. Creo que eso fue lo que le cambió un poco, todos lo veían con pena o como un freak, yo en cambio lo veía como un ángel bajado del cielo para iluminarme el camino.- aún todavía recuerdo estas palabras, una por una, y duelen tanto como la primera vez que las pronunció- nos hicimos amigos._

_-¿Cómo de amigos? -pregunté tratando de disimular el dolor en mi voz. _

_-El fue mi primera pareja formal. _

_Y jamás creí en las descripciones que daban las historias de amor que Bebe solía leer de que cuando la persona que te gustaba sacaba a relucir algunas cosas, tu corazón se rompía, pero ¡es verdad!, ¡pude notarlo!, ¡hasta pude oírlo! Y si no me puse a llorar en ese momento fue porque Craig continuó. _

_-Pero ya no tiene importancia-se mordió el labio. _

_-¿por que?-pregunté-¿por que tú estás aquí y él afuera?-fue lo más lógico_

_-Ojalá Tweekers, ojalá, es más complejo. _

_-Cuentamelo. _

_-Es porque, como bien has dicho, yo estoy aquí, pero él no está ahí fuera, él simplemente ya no está. -y cuando él me miró pude ver un gran dolor en sus ojos. -murió hace cinco años y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_No pude sentir alivio por esas palabras al saber que no tenía a nadie esperandole fuera, sino que sentí un gran dolor, pude sentir el propio dolor de Craig en mis propias carnes, me puse encima suya y le abracé, un abrazo para consolarle como él hacía conmigo, para calmarle, pues, aunque no lloraba, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. _

_-Fue un día de colegio, él iba a mi clase y siempre estaba conmigo, yo le protegía de los otros niños que se metían con él, le cuidaba y procuraba que no le hicieran nada, aunque eso me llevó a pegarme hasta con chicos mayores que yo -rió amargo- una vez hasta me saltaron un diente, pero merecía la pena, creo que por él hasta me hubiera tirado a la vía del tren. -tragó duro- yo había estado jugando al baloncesto hasta tarde en el parque y enfermé, y los estúpidos de mi clase usaron los días que falté por la gripe para meterse con él. Thomas no tenía muy buena autoestima, sus padres se habían divorciado por su culpa y él se creía una carga para su madre, ellos atacaron este punto, le atacaron tanto mental como físicamente y él no lo aguantó. -le abracé más fuerte sabiendo lo que venía- preocupado porque no me había llamado en toda la semana, el viernes fui a verle, me encontré con su madre que volvía de compras y los dos fuimos a su casa, cuando llegamos todo estaba oscuro, como si no hubiera nadie, le llamamos y no contestó, supe entonces que algo iba mal, sus cosas estaban en la casa y él no contestaba. Subí al piso de arriba mientras su madre le buscaba por el piso principal, solo estaba la luz del baño encendida. Corrí y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él, ahogado en una bañera de sangre y un bote de pastillas tirado a un lado junto con una nota de suicidio. _

_-Yo...entiendo a Thomas-dije y el me miró- yo también quise hacerlo algunas veces, pero no lo hice, no porque quisiera seguir viviendo, sino porque ¡era demasiada presión! ¿y si salía mal y quedaba peor que antes?-el rió._

_-Siempre sabes sacarme una sonrisa Tweekers, aun en estos momentos-me revolvió el pelo y yo sonreí, porque aun dentro de aquella tristeza que le nublaba los ojos vi un ápice de alegría- no pudimos hacer nada por Thomas, llevaba muerto una hora cuando le encontramos. La madre llevó a juicio a los compañeros de clase, pero por tecnicismos no fueron juzgados, me sentí furioso, y juré que me las pagarían. _

_-¿estas aquí por venganza?-asintió._

_-Una semana después del juicio, cuando las cosas se calmaron tomé un machete que tenía mi padre en casa y lo metí en mi mochila, esperé a la última clase y lancé una ristra de petardos que hizo que nos castigaran a todos, cerré la puerta con seguro y uno a uno los fui matando, a todos mis compañeros de clase, hasta al profesor que nunca había hecho nada por para la situación, por lo que había pasado con Thomas. Me tomé la justicia por mi mano y acabé con esos bastardos. Salí de clase tras haberlos matado, ya era tarde, nadie había oído nada porque eramos los últimos en salir. Me dirigí a la comisaría y me entregué, eso me redujo un poco la condena, pero no me importaba, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. _

_No supe que decir, dolía tanto, no solo todo lo que había sufrido Craig, lo que había sufrido Thomas, sino por la cantidad de amor que había tras las palabras de Craig cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Thomas, habían pasado cinco años y aún lo tenía fresco en su mente. Eso me dolió mucho, porque yo amaba, y aún amo a Craig._

_-Tú me recuerdas a él Tweekers -me dijo y me acarició la mejilla- por tus ticks, aunque eres más tierno y más lindo._

_Pensé entonces que Craig, si me protegía era por mi parecido con Thomas, por que ambos éramos personas a las que nos hacía falta amor, a las que nos hacía falta protección, dos personas que habíamos tenido mala suerte en la vida. Sentí celos y los celos de los muertos son los peores, porque siempre están ahí. _

_-Me gustaría tanto poder olvidarlo algún día-susurró con pesar y entonces me incorporé sobre él. _

_-Entonces intentalo-le dije mirándole a los ojos antes de agacharme y besarle, fue apenas un roce, pero a mí me supo a gloria, al separarnos, él me miró confuso- úsame a mí para hacerlo. _

_-Tweekers eso no sería justo._

_-Tú has cuidado de mí todo este tiempo, déjame ayudarte -"déjame estar a tu lado" quise decirle "déjame quererte" pero no me atreví_

_-Tweekers, no sabes lo que dices -tomé su mano y la puse en mi pecho._

_-Estoy ngh, seguro de esto Craig. _

_-No me parece justo para ti-me dijo_

_-No me importa, ¡Jesucristo Craig!, quiero ayudarte_

_Él al final terminó por aceptar y sentí en mi interior una nueva alegría cuando me besó. ¡lamento tanto haberles mentido, pero quizás si me convenzo de que no tengo sentimientos, si no lo logro, dolerá menos!._

_Esta será la última nota de cuaderno para mí, porque hoy he recibido algo que cambiará mi destino. Me llamo Tweek Tweak y tengo veinte años, soy el amante de Craig Tucker, el asesino de los Ángeles, y hoy me ha llegado la carta de que han reabierto mi caso para la investigación y tienen pistas de quien podría ser el verdadero culpable. _

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es un final algo agridulce, ahora Tweek tiene dos frentes abiertos, el amor por Craig, que se tiene que ganar, aunque siendo su amante, lo puede tener algo más fácil y el frente de que están revisando su caso. Tan tan tan. ¿que pasará?**

**Nos vemos en dos días. Ya neee**


	13. Visita familiar

**Buenas. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Empezamos ahora la trama del fic. Espero que os guste. Dios creí que no me daba tiempo a subirlo. **

Los gemidos se escapaba de su boca a cada embestida que el otro propinaba en su cuerpo, su espalda friccionaba con la tela blanca la cual era estrujada por los dedos de sus pies que estaban crispados. Un beso demandante ocupó sus labios, acallando sus sonidos, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon, separándole de las sábanas y haciendo que su pecho contactara con el ajeno. Sus propios brazos se aferraron a la espalda de quien estaba encima apegándose todo lo posible, rasguñando con sus uñas los omóplatos del contrario. La culminación estaba cerca y llegó con unos gemidos ahogados en la boca contraria.

Cayeron ambos a la cama respirando agitadamente, quien estaba abajo llevó las manos a las ebras oscuras de su pareja acariciándolas con cuidado, recibiendo como respuesta a ese gesto un beso en la mejilla que le hizo soltar una risita nerviosa.

-¡Craig buenos dí...!¡OH DIOS MIO! -ahí estaba Clyde para romper el momento

-¡Gah Clyde!-gritó Tweek de pronto nervioso, removiéndose de debajo de Craig que solo bufó alzando el brazo para mostrarle a Clyde su tan típica señal.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, mis ojos! ¡Token, mis ojos!-gritó dramáticamente tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta el castaño.

-Te dije que no entraras, pero, como siempre, ni caso que me haces-se quejó el chico de color soltando un suspiro, este había sido más listo y no había entrado a la celda, sabiendo de aten mano lo que estaban haciendo sus dos ocupantes-de todas maneras, no hay nada que no hayas visto ya

Mientras Clyde y Token discutían sobre las pautas a seguir por las mañanas, Craig se levantó de sobre Tweek y empezó a vestirse tras quitarse el condón y tirarlo, tendiéndole la ropa al rubio tembloroso para que hiciera lo mismo, puede que Craig no estuviera enamorado de él, todavía, pero no iba a permitir que nadie que no fuera él viera a Tweek desnudo fuera de las duchas, y ahí porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando Tweek estuvo ya vestido ambos pasaron por entre Token y Clyde que seguían discutiendo sobre las normas de la decencia sin hacer ruido, ignorándoles, solo para encontrarse a Jasón que miraba la escena con cara de poker.

-Buenos días-saludó el de cabellos castaños bien peinados.

-Bu ngh, buenos días Jason -saludó Tweek, Craig solo mostró el dedo de enmedio.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-inquirió Jasón, Tweek asintió, mientras Craig seguía caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

La cafetería estaba poblada de gente, muy pocas mesas quedaban sin gente, al parecer, por mantener relaciones se habían tardado un poco, y hasta su mesa usual había sido ocupada, gracias a lo que fuera, habían sido Chris y Greg quien la habían ocupado, por lo que no debían preocuparse por tener que buscar otra.

-Hoy es día de visitas-dijo Greg cuando tomaron asiento.

-No es como si me importase-dijo Jason- mis padres pasan de venir a verme.

-¿Vendrá tu familia Craig?-el del chullo azul se encogió de hombros

-Seguramente vengan Ruby y mi madre.

-Michael está nervioso -comentó Greg y todos se giraron a ver al gótico más alto que temblaba y daba una calada a su cigarro cada tres segundos de reloj.

-Es ngh, normal, hoy conocerá a su hijo, ¿no?-dijo Tweek viendo como Pete le daba un par de palmaditas al chico de los rizos

Hacía unos once meses, un mes después de la última visita de los familiares, en la prisión South Park solo se permitía la visita una vez al año, Henrrietta Biggle, la última integrante de los góticos, la única que se había librado de la prisión, había mandado una carta a Michael dádole una noticia, por la cual el gótico mayor se desmayó, Tweek aún recuerda con agonía, los gritos de Pete llamando a Michael que estaba en el suelo inconsciente agarrando una nota de papel, una carta de Henrrieta donde le decía que estaba embarazada, que iban a ser padres. Hoy, un año después de esa carta, sería la primera vez que Michael viera a su hijo en persona.

-Vamos, tío, relájate, no es como si te fuera a comer.

-¿Pero y si Henrrietta me lo deja y se me cae? ¿y si cuando lo cojo se pone a llorar?

-Tío para con esa mierda conformista-le riñó Firkle que tenía sobre sus rodillas a Ike- tú no eres así.

-Estoy nervioso, joder -una nueva calada- ¿y si cuando sea mayor me odia por estar en la cárcel?

-No creo que te odie, persé, -dijo el chico vampiro con una leve sonrisa- y anímate.

-Además, mal gótico sería si no viera bien el sacrificio que hiciste por salvarnos de los vampkids-senteció Pete- bueno, de los más radicales- añadió cuando Vampir le miró mal.

Tweek miraba todo esto desde su mesa, la verdad le resultaba tierno que los góticos y el niño vampiro trataran de animal al gótico de los rizos, en realidad eran como una gran familia, sonrió, se alegraba de que por fin Michael pudiera conocer a su hijo, el pequeño Edgard, nombrado así en memoria a Edgard Allan Poe. Craig por el contrario no sonrió, no le hacía mucha gracia que Tweek mirara a otros y sonriera por ellos, era celoso, mucho, y tenía que admitir que desde que había empezado con el rubio, hacía cosa de medio año, había desarrollado por él unos sentimientos similares a los que en su día tuvo por Thomas, pero, aunque le gustaba ser sincero consigo mismo, aún no estaba preparado para admitir que desde que Tweek había entrado a su vida, apenas había pensado en Thomas.

-Pareces feliz-comentó Craig antes de darle un mordisco a su magdalena, Tweek se giró a verle.

-Bueno, estoy ngh, feliz por Michael -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su café- tenía ganas de ver a su ngh hijo desde que supo que había nacido.

-Pues ahora parece que tiene ganas de huir-comentó Jasón girándose a ver al gótico que no quitaba ojo del reloj que había en la cafetería.

-Creo que es normal, ¡Jesucristo, si fuera la primera vez que iba a ver a mi hijo yo también estaría así!.

-¿Has pensado en tener alguna vez hijos?-Craig alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de Jason, y Tweek se atraganto con su café.

-Bu bueno, ngh, no me, no me disgustaría -dijo Tweek y su mirada se cruzó con la de Craig, un sonrojo cruzó su cara al imaginarse a él y a Craig con un bebe- ¡Pero jesucristo eso es imposible!, '¡además los niños son frágiles, se rompen fácil! Y y yo..yo no sabría como cuidarl luego me odiaría y se irí -la mano de Craig se posó en su cabeza

-Serías un buen padre Tweekers -dijo con su voz profunda y nasal y solo eso hizo falta para que el rostro de Tweek le hiciera sana competencia al pelo de Kyle. ¡Por Dios bendito, eso sonaba como una proposición de que tuvieran hijos juntos!-estoy seguro de ello- ¡No podía dejar que se le subiera a la cabeza!-muy seguro- ¡Tarde!, se le había subido más rápido que un trago del tequila más fuerte. Y ahora en su cabeza estaba la imagen de él y Craig fuera de la cárcel con un niño pequeño rubio y de ojos azules con el que daban un paseo por un parque en plan familia feliz mientras acariciaba su tripa que estaba abultada, y luego Craig le besaba y le daba las gracias por darle una familia perfecta. Gritó y salió corriendo de allí bajo la mirada asombrada de todos que le oyeron gritar algo así como "¡Soy hombre y no me puedo embarazar, el plan familia feliz a la mierda!", dejado a Craig tan rojo que tuvo que ocultar su cara entre sus brazos.

-¿de verdad está pensando en tener hijos conmigo? -pensó Craig y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.-mama Tweekers -susurró antes de soltar una leve risa.

Tweek corrió y corrió hasta que no le dieron más las piernas, llegando hasta el final de la galería, apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo. Tenía que controlar sus líneas de pensamiento, si bien en esos seis meses había hecho avances significativos con Craig, se suponía que no podía ponerse a pensar en un futuro con el chico de chullo azul.

-Tweek, idiota, idiota, idiota-se dijo tirándose del pelo- él aún ama a Thomas, aunque te trate bien, aunque te cuide, aún le quiere...aggg, soy idiota.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte chirrido proveniente de los altavoces de la prisión hizo que todos saltaran del susto. La voz de Cartman se dejó oír por todos los pabellones.

-Bien, estúpidos, es hora de que vean a sus familias, tienen veinticuatro horas para estar con ellos, nada de intentar escapar, ni hacer trapicheos, os vigilaremos -advirtió Cartman- ahora diré los nombres de aquellos que tiene visita hoy. -Se aclaró la voz- Michael Levan Ike Broflovsky, Stan Marsh, Pete Oneil, Firkle Steven, Mike Makowsky, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Kenneth MacCormik, Leopold Stotch, Gregory Yardale y Tweek Tweak,-bufó- esto es todo, dirigíos a la puerta veintitrés, en orden, y no tardéis.

Tweek suspiró y se levantó, la verdad, una de las cosas buenas que tenía estar en la cárcel es que sus padres se preocupaban más por él de lo que nunca se habían preocupado en su vida, le mandaban cartas semanales, que él no podía responderle, pero que le animaban cada vez que las leía y las tenía guardada en una cajita de metal que Craig le había hecho en el taller y le había regalado cuando hicieron tres meses. Llegó a la cola y pudo ver a Pip junto a Damien felicitando a Michael y entregándole un paquete donde iba un jersey de lana tamaño bebe que el rubio le había hecho, en negro, para su pequeño hijo, Damien miraba todo con un semblante indiferente, pero si mirabas en sus ojos, podrías ver su pena, su padre no había ido a verle ni una sola vez desde que había entrado a ese lugar, ni siquiera le enviaba alguna carta, era como si Damien no le importase, algo era cierto ya que ni siquiera había aparecido en el juicio contra su hijo.

Craig apareció a su lado y le sonrió levemente, de pronto Tweek se sintió nervioso, sería la primera vez que vería a sus padres desde que le encerraron, ¿y si no le reconocían? ¿y si le rechazaban por ser ahora la novia de uno de los presidiarios? ¡era demasiada presión!. Empezó a temblar, y al verlo Craig le tomó de la mano, usando la otra para tomarle el rostro y que le mirase a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien -dijo antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios que a Tweek le supo a gloria y tras él solo pudo asentir.

Las puertas se abrieron y uno a uno los presos fueron entrando en el orden en el que Cartman les había llamado, dejando a Tweek el último de todos. Craig le dió un último beso antes de entrar a ver a su familia, dejándole atontado.

-Venga Tweek, te toca-le dijo Pip al verle tan parado, antes de irse con Damien de allí a pasar el día juntos.

Tweek tragó duro y tirándose de las mangas de su traje de preso entró a la sala de visitas. Era una sala grande y blanca, con varias mesas que eran ocupadas por los familiares, en una de ellas Tweek pudo ver a los góticos rodeando a la que parecía ser Henrrieta, una mujer algo entrada en carnes, pálida, de pelo negro y ojos grisácieos que vestía un largo vestido negro, la mujer le entregó a Michael un pequeño bultito negro, un niño vestido con un peto azul marino con una camiseta negra, con el pelo corto negro, como sus padres que balbuceaba. Esa fue la primera vez que Tweek vio a Michael llorar mientras tenía a su hijo en brazos.

-No llores Michael, que sino vas a hacer que Edgard te recuerde como "mi padre, el llorón".-escuchó que lo reñía Pete haciendo que los demás rieran

En otra mesa estaba Kenny con una chica de cabellos castaños que le abrazaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras Kenny le acariciaba el pelo, su hermana Karen, que sonreía recibiendo los mimos de su hermano. En otra mesa estaban los hermanos Broflovsky con sus padres, que abrazaban al pequeño Ike, al que luego se unió Firkle para darle sus respetos a sus suegros. En otra estaba Stan Marsh con sus padres, y Token y Cyde con los suyos, todos parecían muy felices de ver a su familia. Entoces Tweek vio a Craig, estaba con una mujer mayor, rubia de ojos azules y una chica, de la edad de la hermana de Kenny, de pelo rojo y ojos negros, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Craig, las reconoció como Laura Tucker, la madre de Craig y Ruby Tucker, la hermana menor de su "novio", el cual sonreía ante lo que su hermana le contaba.

-Tweek -escuchó que le llamaban, se giró y vio entonces a sus padres, su madre corrió hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza, el olor a café invadió sus fosas nasales, olía como si hubiera vuelto a casa.

-Mamá -susurró abrazándola.

Y fue cuando su madre le soltó que Tweek vio que junto a su padre había una chica, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos ambar, vestida con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta morada y una boina del mismo color a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Quien es?-inquirió a su madre y esta sonrió.

-Ella es Wendy Testaburger, tu nueva abogada.

-Un gusto el conocerte Tweek-dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio, y cuando Tweek la tocó pudo notar tres pares de miradas en su persona.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora. De momento tenemos a un Craig empezando a enamorarse y ahora una nueva abogada para Tweek, me pregunto en qué desembocará esto. Bueno, nos vemos el martes. **

**Bye bye**


	14. Wendy Testaburger

**Buenas. Aqui les traigo el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. **

Tweek miraba a Wendy con curiosidad, había oído hablar de ella, sabía quien era, la ex novia de Stan que traía loco a Cartman, y que había causado celos en Kyle desde niños. Era un chica guapa, tenía que admitirlo, y desprendía un aire de fuerza y compromiso que Tweek tuvo la sensación de que podía confiar en ella, y sobretodo de que ya la había visto antes en algún sitio.

Ahora se encontraban sentados frente a frente, con los padres de Tweek flanqueando a su hijo, y este podía notar unas cuantas miradas sobre su persona haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso todavía. Sabía que dos de ellas eran de Kyle y Stan, la mirada que le había echado el hippie al verle tomar la mano de su ex sería algo que no olvidaría en meses, parecía como si quisiera arrancarle la mano, quizás porque aunque estuviera con Kyle, Stan también quería a Wendy.

-¡Oh, dios mío!, ¡Me va a matar!-pensó mientras temblando se mordía el labio inferior y se tiraba de las mangas de su uniforme de preso.

-Tweek -le llamó Wendy y cuando este la miró a los ojos ella sonrió amablemente- tranquilo, no va a pasarte nada.

-Ngh eso ya, ¡Gah!, lo se- dijo tratando de localizar la última mirada, le ponía nervioso de sobremanera que alguien le mirase y no saber quién lo hacía.

-Entonces cálmate, tenemos cosas de que hablar. -dijo sacando un maletín negro de cuero de al lado de su banco, lo abrió y sacó unos papeles- tus padres han hecho bien en contactar conmigo para defender tu caso, la verdad, no se que le pasa a la justicia de este país que manda a la cárcel a chicos inocentes como tú

-Nosotros tampoco -dijo con pesar la señora Tweek abrazando a su hijo.

-he estado mirando tu caso, y la verdad, es que no ha pruebas de que tu hayas estado ahí, a excepción de algunas huellas antiguas, supongo de cuando visitabas su casa.

-Todos los jueves, para leer juntos la nueva entrega, ngh, de los cómics de Mysterion -reconoció con un poco de pena, ya no había jueves leyendo junto a Bebe entre tazas de café las aventuras de su héroe de infancia- ella decía que era para que le ayudara con los, ngh, deberes, pero en realidad era para leer los cómics. -Vio como Wendy sonreía con ternura y algo que podría ser nostalgia.

-Bebé murió un sábado, por lo que vuestro contacto en esos días no era probable, ¿verdad?

-Tenía terapia con el psicólogo los sábados para controlar mis ngh, temblores, y ella ngh, ella estaba con su familia-Vio como Wendy sacaba un bolígrafo y un cuaderno y empezaba a apuntar cosas en él con rapidez.

-Ya veo, ¿y que hiciste el sábado por la noche?-revisó unos papeles que traía- Aquí dice que estabas luchando contra...-alzó una ceja- ¿hadas de los calzonzillos?

-No son hadas, ngh, son gnomos, ellos vienen a las tres de la mañana cuando todo el mundo duerme y te roban la ropa interior, nadie los ve porque todos están durmiendo, pero yo si los veo porque no duermo...casi nunca-explicó

-Ya veo -susurró Wendy pensando que quien llevó el caso debió alegar por estas cosas alguna enfermedad mental, aunque no sabía si un psiquiátrico sería el mejor lugar para el rubio.-¿y esos gnomos los sigues viendo?

-¡Jesucristo no! -gritó- una vez vinieron, pero Craig los asustó, así que me dejan tranquilo, y ya no roban mi ropa interior.

Entonces fue como si una lucecita se encendiera en su cabeza y giró bruscamente la cabeza, tanto que hasta sus huesos crujieron, en dirección a donde Craig estaba sentado, y bingo, la tercera mirada que estaba sobre él era la de su amante, una mirada fría y carente de vida para cualquiera que no le conociera, pero él sabía que había algo más detrás de eso, un brillo preocupado y protector que lucía con una tenue fuerza. Tweek se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, ya no estaba nervioso.

-Entiendo, supongo que ese Craig, es Craig Tucker -afirmó Wendy y Tweek asintió- ¿es tu compañero de celda?

-¿es eso malo?-inquirió la señora Tweek con un tono de voz lastimero, sabía que la cárcel era peligrosa, pero no quería que su niño estuviera durmiendo con un delincuente peligroso.

-No, para nada, Craig Tucker es uno de los mejores compañeros que le podían haber tocado a su hijo, nadie le toserá mientras ande cerca.

-¿Puede decirnos que hizo?-inquirió el señor Tweek buscando con la mirada a Craig, sin encontrarlo al no saber quien era.

-Eso es confidencial.-defendió la chica.

-Tengo derecho a saber con quien está mi hijo.

-Y él tiene derecho a que su caso no sea divulgado-terció Wendy firme- lo que les tiene que importar ahora es que su hijo está en buenas manos, tanto fuera como dentro de aquí.

-Mamá, papá, no os preocupéis por mi, Craig me cuida-dijo Tweek a sus padres que no lucían para nada tranquilos.- él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me protege de los gnomos y de quien quiera sobrepasarse conmigo. -No muy convencidos los señores Tweek asintieron.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que yo me vaya-dijo Wendy recogiendo sus cosas- vendré más a menudo a verte y a hablar contigo, haré que vuelvan a revisar tu caso una y mil veces si es necesario.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Wendy -dijo Tweek levantándose y tendiendole la mano a la chica que la aceptó.

-No las des, es mi trabajo Tweek, te sacaré de aquí cueste lo que cueste.

-Pero tampoco tengas prisa-se dijo internamente Tweek, él no quería irse de ahí, dentro de lo malo era feliz con sus amigos y con Craig.

Estuvo todo el tiempo con sus padres, contándoles a cerca de sus compañeros, hablándole de Craig para que no se preocuparan por él. La señora Tweek sonreía, sobretodo cada vez que su hijo mencionaba a Craig, pues sus ojos brillaban contentos aunque si tenían un poco de pena en ellos.

Mientras tanto Wendy Testaburguer caminaba por los grandes pasillos de metal de la prisión, el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por las paredes y eso sumado a la precaria iluminación del pasillo hacía que el lugar pareciera sacado de una película de terror.

-Así que ahora tienes el caso del vibrador-dijo una voz desde uno de los laterales del pasillo, Wendy suspiró al ver a esa persona ahí delante.

-El caso que yo lleve o deje de llevar no te incumbe Cartman -respondió la chica- y será mejor que no me dirijas la palabra o volveré a darte una paliza como cuando éramos niños.

-Que violencia Wendy, que violencia. -respondió divertido negando con la cabeza.

Wendy solo supiró y continuó andando, lo mejor era ignorar al alcaide, o acabaría pegándole una paliza.

-Será mejor que alejes tus narices de este caso o acabarás mal Wendy-susurró Cartman haciéndola girarse.

-¿Que quieres dec...ir? -cuando Wendy se giró Cartman ya se había ido de allí, ella chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a girarse para irse de allí. Sin duda el caso de Tweek iba a ser algo interesante.

-Volveremos el año que viene-dijo la mujer abrazándole con fuerza- cuídate mucho Tweek

-Si mamá, hasta el año que viene.-se despidió.

Tweek vio con pena como sus padres se retiraban, habían sido de los últimos en irse junto con Karen MacCormik que no quería separarse de su hermano. Unos brazos le rodearon por detrás apegándole a un pecho caliente y una barbilla se apoyó en su cabeza, sonrió.

-¿Qué tal tu ngh, familia?

-Como siempre, Ruby me estaba contando que ganó un concurso de cuentos en el colegio, me ha enseñado la foto sosteniendo el premio.

-Hay muchas cosas que te pierdes por estar aquí dentro-echó la cabeza hacia atrás clavando su mirada verde en la azul de Craig-¿te arrepientes de estar aquí?

-La verdad es que no, le quité al mundo una carga muy grande al matar a esos tipos -dijo estóico, y entonces giró a Tweek- además si no estuviera aquí no habría podido conocerte.

Tweek sintió sus mejillas arder por aquellas palabras, sonriendo como un niño al que le acaban de dar el mejor regalo.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte Craig -susurró sin temblar justo antes de que Craig le besara con ternura.

Ojalá, ojalá Wendy tardara en resolver su caso, ahora mismo, Tweek, no quería su libertad.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. A punto de sufrir una hipotermia por culpa de que en mi facultad hace más frío que en el Polo Norte, pero he logrado subirlo. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en dos días.**


	15. Im in love with judas

**Buenas chicuelos. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo y un aviso que es probable. En navidades quizás aumente el plazo de dos días a una semana, no solo por las fiestas sino porque al volver tengo exámenes. Depende de como lleve las asignaturas así haré. Espero que os guste este cap. **

-Espera, Kyle -pidió Stan corriendo tras el pelirrojo que había echado a andar por la galería tras ver que todos los que habían tenido visita sin siquiera volver la vista a su novio, no le había gustado nada la cara que había puesto Stan cuando Wendy y Tweek se dieron de la mano, era como si aún la quisiera, si aún se pusiera celoso por ella. -¡Kyle!

-Déjame en paz Stan

-Pero espera, es que no se que he echo.

-¿No lo sabes? -frenó en seco el de New Jersey girándose a ver a su pareja- ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no le has quitado ojo de encima a Wendy o de que casi matas a Tweek con la mirada por darla la mano?

A estas alturas todos miraban a la parejita feliz discutir, en verdad era la primera vez que lo veían y les parecía más irreal que aquella vez en la que Pip golpeó a Damien por llamarle "francesito" o la primera vez que Butters se negó a tener sexo con Kenny, aunque ese último más que irreal, les parecía un recuerdo digno de olvidar.

-¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

-Si lo has hecho- terció Ike mirando mal a Stan- no le has quitado ojo en todo el rato.

-¿ y tu como lo sabes? ¿me andabas mirando?

-Ike tiene mejores cosas que hacer que mirar a un conformista hippie como tú -defendió Ike a su pareja con mala leche, Ike solo tenía ojos para él.

-¡No metas a Ike en esto Stan! -gruñó Kyle.- no pagues con él lo que tú haces. Dime la verdad, ¡aún te gusta Wendy!

-Eso no es...verdad

-¿entonces porque casi matas con la mirada a Tweek? ¿eh? -Stan abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de decir nada coherente que le salvara de la situación. Kyle tenía razón, por mucho que lo negara, casi había matado a Tweek con la mirada solo por tocar a Wendy- Lo suponía. Me largo, no la liéis -suspiró Kyle, y aunque se fue con la cabeza bien alta, aquellos que le vieron abandonar el pabellón vieron en sus ojos verdes una gran tristeza.

-La has cagado macho.

-Cállate Kenny -bufó Stan antes de ir a su celda, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Kyle tenía razón ngh, Stan me miraba como si quisiera matarme-dijo Tweek mientras se acomodaba con Craig en la litera alta, siendo rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Craig para que no se cayera, cosa imposible por el quita miedos de metal, pero que Tweek creía posible.

-Si te llega a hacer algo le hubiera tirado de lo alto de la torre de guardia -dijo seriamente, Tweek rió un poco, pero Craig no le acompañó, dando a entender que iba en serio su amenaza, el rubio se puso nervioso.

-¡Jesucristo Craig!, yo no quiero que mates por mi, ni siquiera a Stan, ¡Dios mio!, te pondrían más pena y entonces no podrías salir de aquí jamás, y no estarías ni con tu hermana ni con tu madre ni ni -Craig puso su mano en la cabeza de Tweek y empezó a acariciarle para calmarlo.

-Ese Marsh se merece cosas malas.

-¿Aún molesto por lo de ngh Perú? -un bufido fue la única respuesta- veo que ngh si. ¿tan malo fue?

-Acabe echando rayos por los ojos, así que imaginate. Lo único bueno de ese viaje fueron los conejos de indias, eran tan lindos.

Y Tweek se lo imaginó y no le gustó nada lo que su imaginación le mostró, Craig tenía que haberlo pasado muy mal. Se acurrucó contra él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, dejándo que siguiera acariciándole, entonces en su cabeza algo hizo clik.

-Craig...¿tu tenías un conejo de indias, verdad? -Craig asintió- ¿no me estarás acariciando así porque te recuerdo a uno?

-Mierda-pensó Craig, y aunque su cara no lo demostró, supo que estaba muy jodido. Tweek le había pillado.

-¿Y bien?

-Es que eres lindo-dijo saliéndose por la tangente, Tweek infó las mejillas, tenía razón.

-¡No soy un cobayo!-gritó haciendo un puchero que a Craig le pareció adorable.

-Pero eres tan lindo a mis ojos como uno.-y ahí Tweek se sonrojó hasta las orejas, prefirió dejar el tema y volver a su posición al pecho de Craig, con un poco de suerte, lograría dormir algo- Tweek...-pero al parecer no iba a tener esa suerte, hizo un pequeño ruidito dando a entender que le escuchaba- ¿que te ha dicho Wendy?-Tweek tragó duro.

-Va a ngh, reabrir mi caso -dijo con pesar- es mi nueva abogada.

-Oh...no pareces muy feliz.

-¿debería estarlo?- inquirió alzando la mirada para ver a Craig a los ojos, y pudo ver en ese mar azul un poco de pena.- ¿Craig?

-Supongo, saldrás de esta mierda, Wendy, según me dijeron es muy buena en lo suyo. -suspiró y apresó a Tweek apegándole con fuerza a su persona.- te sacará.

-pero, ngh, ¡Jesucristo Craig!, yo...yo no se si...-no completó la frase, Craig le había besado con una pasión que, si hace un año le hubieran dicho que tenía, Tweek se hubeira reído- ¿ngh, Craig?

-sss -le cayó con un leve beso, apenas un roce- disfrutemos juntos el tiempo que te queda aquí. -Tweek asintió y se dejó hacer.

Y mientras estaba en los brazos de Craig pensó en cúando podría decirle a Craig que no sabía si de verdad quería irse, porque irse era alejarse de él, era solo poder verle una vez al año, y él estaba seguro de que el esperaría los años que hicieran falta, pero ¿Craig lo haría? ¿volvería de nuevo a los recuerdos de Thomas?, no quería pensarlo. Mientras los pensamientos de Craig no distaban de los de Tweek, salvo por un punto y ese era, que si Wendy había intervenido en el caso del cafeinómano era porque había algo gordo detrás.

En otro lugar de la prisión Cartman se movía de un lado a otro del despacho, tenía los altavoces a todo volumen, dejando oír la voz de lady Gaga, pero ni la voz de su querida rubia lograba calmarle, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Fue cuando Bad Romance cambió a Judas que la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

-Milly, estúpida rata, te dije que no quería que nadie me molestara.

-No soy Milly, cerdito. -y entonces Cartman se sintió palidecer, pero se mostró fuerte ante quien acababa de entrar, su medio hermano, Scott Ternoman.-¿Qué pasa? ¿tan cabreado estás que no vienes ni a saludarme?

-No estoy cabreado.

-No, tienes razón, estás nervioso, ¿que ha pasado cerdito?-se acercó a la cadena de música y bajó el volumen para luego sentarse en el escritorio- ¿ te ha puesto nervioso la visita de Wendy Testaburguer?

-¿Cómo sabes que...? ¡Tú sabías que ella vendría!

-La vi cuando el judío estaba haciendo las comprobaciones. -dijo como si nada- ¿te molesta que no te haya avisado?

-Eres un -pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Scott había bajado del escritorio y se había tirado sobre él, derribándole contra la alfombra roja.

-¿Un qué cerdito? Vamos, termina la frase

-Nada, no iba a decir nada

-Eso me pareció-susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- no deberías juntarte con ella, no me gusta para tí, además me tienes a mi.

-Pero ella va a investigar el caso de Tweek

-No hay nada que investigar en ese caso Cartman, y eso es algo que ambos sabemos, pero no te preocupes, si por un casual logra algo, sé lo que tengo que hacer -susurró antes de besar a Cartman en los labios con hambre para luego quitarse de encima- iré esta noche a tu cuarto cerdito, más vale que estés listo para mi.

Y mientras Scott salía del despacho del alcaide, los últimos versos de la canción de Judas sonaba a medio volumen en el reproductor del castaño que no pudo evitar susurrar.

-Soy solo un santo loco, oh bebé es tan cruel, pero sigo enamorado de Judas- y su mirada se clavó en el pasillo por el cual caminaba Scott de espaldas a él listo para comandar a su ejercito de pelirrojos, sin saber que alguien había oído toda la conversación.

-esto puede ser interesante.

**Bueno. Hasta aquí por hoy. A ver cuando me dura el fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el sábado. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Buenas. Aquí os dejo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste. **

Estaban tumbados en la litera baja, escuchando música del Ipod que habían traído al menor de los dos y en la que la voz de Sharon den Adel hacía surgir un aura íntima y algo depresiva que iba a corde con los sentimientos del propietario del reproductor. Firkle acariciaba los negros cabellos de Ike con tranquilidad al ritmo de " Fire and Ice" una de las canciones favoritas de ambos de ese grupo, la primera que escucharon juntos cuando se conocieron en el reformatorio, era una música evocadora de tiempos en los que no se habían llevado del todo bien, Ike era un niño dulce, inteligente y muy vivaracho, Firkle por su parte era callado, maleducado y con una actitud pesimista en relación al mundo que alejaba a medio mundo, la otra mitad del mundo era alejada por su navaja, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

-estas muy callado -apunto Firkle como quien hablaba del tiempo, sobresaltando a su pareja.

-Creí que te gustaba el silencio.

- Y me gusta -suspiró llevando su mano al brazo de Ike- pero también me gusta oírte y hoy has estado muy callado. ¿que te pasa?

-No es nada -se removió un poco incómodo buscando una posición más cómoda en el pecho de su novio- solo que hoy no me siento muy parlanchín

-¿es por lo de Kyle? -Ike se tensó- lo sabía.

-Es solo que...me siento mal por él, ha estado enamorado toda su vida de Stan -suspiró- y ahora que él le salga con estas.

-Stan es un conformista idiota, -sentenció el gótico- aunque quiere mucho a tu hermano.

-¿entonces porque le daña?

-Yo también te hice daño -admitió Firkle -te rechacé todos los días hasta que me di cuenta de que te quería solo para mi.

-¿crees que Stan se de cuenta de que solo necesita a Kyle?

-Si tiene dos dedos de frente, lo hará. -dijo quitándose el auricular del oído y echando a Kyle sobre la cama poniéndose encima de él.

-Eso espero, no quiero ver a Kyle triste. -fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Firkle.

Mientras en el patio Tweek estaba con su grupo escuchando a Clyde hablar sobre una nueva película que sus padres le habían traído vio venir a Scott Ternoman hacia su dirección, y por la mirada que se cargaba, supo que algo no iba bien.

-Tweek Tweak, ven conmigo -ordenó el pelirrojo con voz autoritaria. Tweek le miró con pánico, no había hecho nada malo para que Scott quisiera hablar con él.

-¿que pasa? -inquirió Craig interponiéndose entre Tweek y Scott con una mirada heladora.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Tucker, apartate.

-No hasta que me digas qué demonios quieres de Tweekers

-No es nada que tenga que hablar contigo, y no discutas Tucker, sabes que no tengo reparos en darte una paliza.

-Pues ade...

-¡No!-gritó Tweek saliendo de detrás de Craig- ya, ngh, voy contigo Scott

-Así me gusta. -dijo empezando a caminar hacia el bloque de celdas. Tweek iba a seguirle, pero la mano de Craig le tomó del brazo reteniéndole.

-Craig, ngh, suelta

-No voy a dear que vayas con él.

-Ni yo que te ngh pegue de nuevo -dijo tirando de su brazo para soltarse- ¡Jesucristo Craig, sueltame!, no voy a dejar que te pegue, la última vez volviste, pero ¿y si se le va la mano? ¿y si te manda al hospital de la paliza? O peor, ¿ y si te mata?, no quiero que mueras Craig, y ngh, menos si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Tweekers...

-Gha, no te preocupes por mi Craig, se cuidarme -dijo no muy seguro, Craig le dio un beso antes de dejarle ir.

-Manten la calma y todo irá bien Tweekers, te estaré esperando.

El rubio asintió antes de salir corriendo tras el pelirrojo que le esperaba. Entraron en el pabeyón, muchos presos se les quedaron mirando, incluso Vampir, que estaba leyendo con Pete dejó el libro a un lado al verlos pasar, eso no le daba buena espina a ninguno, normalmente Scott no solía ir a por presos porque sí, Cartman solía estar detrás, ¿que querría el gordo de mierda de Tweek?. Salieron del bloque de celdas y Scott le dirigió por unas escaleras a lo que parecían los sótanos, ahí era donde estaban las salas de reforma de conducta, más comúnmente conocidas como "La sala de tortura del pelirrojo loco". Era un largo pasillo blanco, con puertas a los lados, habitaciones de aislamiento como en los psiquiátricos, Tweek se sintió nervioso de pronto, no quería estar ahí.

Scott se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió, dejando ver una sala blanca con una cama a modo de banco colgante e indicó con la cabeza al rubio que pasara, Tweek tragó duro y entró, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Mientras en otro lado uno de los presos llamaba por teléfono desde el lado más oculto de la prisión.

-Si, eso es lo que tengo para ti -decía a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea- tenías razón, el gordo está metido en algo muy extraño. -esperó unos momentos mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo- si, tranquila, nos pondremos con ello. -se apoyó en la pared- no te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible. Si, esta bien, tú también cuidate, vete donde no pueda encontrarte en un tiempo. Nos vemos

La figura colgó el móvil, se agachó y alzó una baldosa del suelo que estaba suelta, metiendo el móvil bajo esta y luego poniéndola de nuevo en su sitio. Las cosas se ponían interesantes en ese lugar, solo esperaba que todo aquello saliera bien, si la pifiaban habría más gente involucrada.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar aliados. -suspiró antes de salir de esa habitación en dirección al patio.

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. En dos días la charla de Tweek y Scott y mucho más. Nos vemos. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Buenas. Si, se que tenía que haber subido esto ayer, pero tenía trabajos que hacer, terminé a las cuatro de la mañana y no me daba la vida para más. Espero que os guste el capítulo y en serio, lamento no haberlo subido. Nos vemos en dos días. **

Decir que en esos momentos estaba nervioso, era quedarse corto, estaba bastante más que nervioso, y solo dios sabía porque no sufría un ataque de ansiedad en esos momentos que le dejara tirado en el suelo, no sabía porque estaba ahí, solo tenía claro una cosa, Scott Ternoman intimidaba, y mucho, más incluso de que el chico que había dejado con él para que hablaran, Ian Somewhere. Era más alto que él, y tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado, sus pelo rojizo estaba liso y recogido en una coleta baja, oculto en parte por una gorra de guardia, y sus ojos verdosos eran fríos con un brillo de locura que Tweek conocía bien, lo había visto muchas veces en la prisión y otras tantas en sus propios ojos cuando le daban sus paranoias, Ian Somewhere le recordó a Tweek a un guardia de campo de concentración nazi y el se sentía el judío al que iban a mandar a fusilar.

El rubio se encontraba sentado tras la mesa, ante él, Ian paseaba en silencio, poniéndole cada vez más nervioso, Tweek se mordía los labios y se tiraba de las mangas del uniforme, tenía miedo, pero tenía que ser valiente.

- Wendy Testaburger -dijo de pronto Ian haciendo saltar en su sitio a Tweek- ese es el nombre de tu nueva abogada, ¿verdad? -se acercó a una mesa que había junto a la puerta, donde había una cafetera de plástico y varios vasos de papel. -¿Café?

-Si, por favor -pidió, quizás ese líquido marrón lograría calmarle un poco. Scott con cuidado vertió dos vasos de café tendiéndole uno a Tweek después de que este se negase al ofrecimiento de azucar- y si, Wendy es mi nueva abogada.

-¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿has oído hablar de ella antes?

-¡Jesucristo no!, solo se que es la exnovia de Stan Marsh

-ya veo -Scott se sentó frente a Tweek reconstándose en la silla, meneando su vaso de café- no deberías juntarte con ella. Es más deberías llamar a tus padres y decir que anulen el contrato con ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Esa chica no es de fiar. -respondió con simpleza dando un sorbo a su café. - Tú no conoces a Wendy Testaburguer, yo si, y te digo que no es trigo limpio.

-Ni que tu lo fueras -susurró Tweek antes de beber su café.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¡Gah! ¡No!

-Hmp, ¿entonces lo harás?

-No, ngh, yo no puedo hacer nada ngh

-¡Mira escuchame pedazo de mierda! -gritó Ian poniéndose en pie haciendo que Tweek soltase su vaso y el café se derramase sobre él, el pelirrojo le tomó del cuello del uniforme y le alzó unos centímetros del suelo, Tweek podía sentir el aliento de Ian sobre el suyo, sus ojos verdosos estaban clavados en los propios como dagas que que podían matarlo en cualquier momento. -Vas a llamar a tus padres, y vas a decirles que alejen a Wendy Testaburger de ti, o sino, pagarás las consecuencias.

-No..ngh, no me importa, no pienso llamar a mis padres -dijo en un acto que muchos podrían catalogar de valentía y otros de estupidez.

Ian enfadado le soltó sobre la mesa, apresándole ahí, Tweek tuvo miedo, ¿y si Ian le violaba? ¿ y si le torturaba hasta que aceptara llamar a sus padres? Él no quería ser torturado ni violado, pero algo le decía que había gente en esa prisión que estaba involucrada en el caso de Bebe, o que al menos sabía algo, y sería por Bebé, por que se hiciera justicia con su muerte que soportaría aquello.

-Mira estúpido, aquí hay una norma clara, se hace lo que yo diga si no quieres acabar mal.

-No, ngh, no eres el jefe.

-Como si lo fuera, Cartman y Scott me han dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera -una de las manos de Ian subió por las piernas de Tweek, este se estremeció- y eso significa que tengo total permiso para usar el método que me plazca para convencerte -acercó su boca a la oreja de Tweek- aun si eso no te gusta, pequeño vibrador. -y dicho esto mordió la oreja del rubio que profirió un gritito empezando a revolverse- eso es, lucha, me encantan los que que luchan – y eso era verdad, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto hacerlo con presos porque a pesar de todos los años que llevaba en esa institución, todos seguían dándole un poco de lucha al principio.

-¡Jesucristo suéltame!, ¡No me toques! -gritó Tweek levantando una de sus piernas y logrando golpear a Ian en sus partes, haciendo que le soltara y se alejara de él, cosa que Tweek aprovechó para darle un puñetazo como los que daba en sus clases de boxeo, dejándole tirado en el suelo de la celda. Tweek aprovechó entonces para correr hacia la puerta de la celda, y muy a su pesar descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave, Scott los había encerrado. Empezó a patearla y a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, gritando, quizás Kyle o algún guardia caritativo estaba por esa zona y podría abrirle.

-Hijo de puta...no creas que de esta te libras -escuchó decir Tweek a Ian y antes de que se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo ensangrentado estaba sobre él, Tweek solo pudo gritar.

-¡Craig!

-¿Craig a donde coño te crees que vas? -inquirió Token viendo como Craig se dirigía hacia la puerta del bloque de celdas, tras él iban Token y Clyde, Jason, Christophe y Gregory estaban ocupados en una partida de cartas contra Damien, Stan y Kenny.

-Tweekers -fue la única respuesta que dio.

-deberías calmarte, seguro Scott sigue con él

-Scott ha vuelto hace un rato, además tengo la sensación de que algo va mal -llegaron a la puerta y se detuvieron en ella.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? No podemos salir.

-Oh, claro que si -dijo Craig entrando en la celda que había al lado de la puerta, la celda de Kenny y Butters y empezando a tantear la pared, golpeando las baldosas con el puño hasta con dar una que sonaba hueco- ¿Nunca os habéis preguntado porque Mysterion sigue apareciendo si Kenny está encerrado?

-El hijo de puta se escapa. -bramó Clyde viendo como Craig quitaba una pared falsa hecha con los ladrillos mostrando un acceso al otro lado de la puerta.

-Clyde, quedate aquí con Token, vigilad.

-¿Donde vas?

-A buscar a Tweekers

-¿Tu solo? -la única respuesta fue un "vete a la mierda" gestual

Sin perder tiempo Craig y The mole empezaron a correr por los pasillos evitando guardias y cámaras hasta llegar a las escaleras que dirigían al sótano. Craig tragó duro acelerando el paso, oía gritos, los gritos de Tweek, y juraba por dios que si le habían hecho algo mataría al que lo hubiera hecho.

Llegó entonces a la puerta tras la cual estaba Tweek, oían sus gritos y los insultos de quien estaba con él, ambos palidecieron al reconocerla, sin perder tiempo Craig trató de abrir la puerta comprobando para su mala suerte que estaba cerrada, lleno de ira empezó a golpear la puerta para echarla abajo, los gritos de Tweek se colaban en su mente, la puerta empezaba a salise de las visagras, y no hicieron falta más que un par de golpes más para que esta cayera y dejara ver a Craig la escena que había en el interior, escena que le dejó helado

Tweek estaba ahí, en el suelo, con Ian Somewhere sobre él, tenía la camisa abierta y los pantalones y la ropa interior brillaban por su ausencia, sus piernas luchaban por cerrarse, pero le era imposible, pues el pelirrojo estaba entre ellas. Las partes que podía ver del cuerpo de Tweek tenían pequeñas marcas, unas de golpes, otras de los labios de Somewhere. Solo hizo falta que Tweek dijera su nombre entre lágrimas de miedo e impotencia para que Tucker viera rojo.

Ian no lo vio venir, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba contra el suelo, con Craig Tucker encima moliendole a golpes, no le dejaba ni respirar, golpeaba su cara una y otra vez, rompiéndole el tabique nasal, amoratándole los ojos, le pareció ver como sus ojos azules emanaban un par de chispas.

-Craig -dijo Tweek alejándose de la pelea hacia una esquina, tenía miedo.

-No tenías derecho a tocarlo, pagarás por esto, por hacerle esto a mi Tweekers- decía Craig como un mantra- te mataré, te mataré, te mataré. -Tweek jamás le había visto así.

Tanto Tweek como Ian creyeron que todo había terminado cuando Craig se levanto de sobre el guardia, sin embargo no fue así, Craig caminó hacia la puerta y tomó el dintel a medio sacar, arrancándolo, Tweek se estremeció, Craig iba a matar a Ian, pero él no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para pararle.

-Gah, Craig. -el de chuyo azul se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, quitándose el chullo Craig sonrió.

-No te preocupes Tweekers, todo estará bien, yo me encargo -le puso la prenda azul en la cabeza- tú no mires, no va a ser agradable. -y dicho esto besó su mejilla y se acercó a Ian a paso lento.

-¡No, no por favor! -Craig alzó el palo con clavos mientras Ian rogaba por su vida- ¡No!- Craig bajó el palo golpeándole, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Desde una esquina Tweek se abrazaba a si mismo, los gritos de Ian le taladraban la cabeza, el olor de sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, la sangre se expandía a cada golpe por el suelo. Entonces Tweek miró la escena, pero en vez de ver a Ian vio a Bebe, a Bebe siendo asesinada, ¿sería aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo Ian el mismo que sintió Bebe al morir? No quería saberlo. "Dentenle" escuchó decir en su cabeza, y no supo como pero Tweek sacó las fuerzas para levantarse y correr hacia Craig.

-¡Por Dios para! -gritó abrazando a Craig por detrás- este no eres tú, por favor, ngh, Craig, ya basta, vámonos.

-Te ha dañado

-Si lo matas no arreglarás nada

-Tweekers.

-Te lo ngh ruego Craig, detente, por favor, ngh, vámonos.

Craig le miró unos segundos y su visa se posó de nuevo en Ian, suspiró soltando el dintel ensangrentado que cayó al lado del cuerpo al que apenas le quedaba vida, se giró, y aún manchado de sangre como estaba abrazó a Tweek y este se dejó abrazar.

-Esta bien -susurró antes de tomar a Tweek en brazos y salir de esa celda.

Caminó Craig el camino de vuelta en silencio, cuando llegó de nuevo a las celdas nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Clyde, cuando vieron a Tweek aparecer abrazado a Craig mientras este estaba lleno de sangre. La pareja entró a su celda y se acostaron en la cama de Tweek, y el rubio comenzó a llorar, no solo por él, sino también con Craig, que no podía expresar ni con palabras la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, solo abrazó a Tweek y se quedaron así todo el día.

-¿Por que lo querías matar?

-Te dañó y yo no dejo que dañen a lo que quiero -dijo Craig en un susurro- y puedo decir que te quiero mucho Tweek

-Yo ngh también te quiero Craig.

Mientras en otro lado los gemidos no dejaban escucharse, en la cama el cuerpo de Cartman se retorcía bajo el de Scott que se encargaba de marcarle el cuello mientras sus caderas se movían al unísono. No había besos entre ellos, los besos eran algo que en ese acto se daban las parejas que se querían, y aunque Cartman admitía, muy muy en el fondo, estar enamorado de Scott, no creía que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Han matado a Ian -dijo Cartman, estaba tumbado en la cama, únicamente cubierto con una sábana de cintura para abajo

-Lo se -respondió de manera neutra Scott mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana entreabierta, cigarrillo en la mano con la mirada perdida en el firmamento- no conté con el factor Tucker

-Se nos acaba el tiempo Scott -avisó Cartman girándose para verle- se bien que Wendy no encontrará nada, pero sería mejor eliminar cualquier cosa relacionada.

-Si eliminamos al rubito -tomó una calada- la habremos cagado, y lo sabes -tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y se acercó a la cama tomando su ropa para ponérsela.- no te preocupes cerdito -se ajustó su gorra policial a la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto- todo saldrá bien. -fueron las palabras dichas antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Cartman suspiró y rodó en la amplia cama King size que tenía, ni una noche Scott se quedaba, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las que pensar que en su relación con su medio hermano. Suspiró llevandose las manos a la cara, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer**


End file.
